


Wonwoo' Secret

by Carat_dae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Mingyu, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carat_dae/pseuds/Carat_dae
Summary: Immortality is a curse Wonwoo couldn’t escape from and not aging has taken a lot from him, but when he meets Kim Mingyu when he’s 89, he’s kind of happy he’s frozen as a 26 year old.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 38
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this one. Comments and kudos are welcomed.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, english it's not my first language, but I'll try my best.
> 
> *This is an adaptation/translation from English into Spanish and now from Spanish into English. This was originally written by FrisianWanderer and have many modifications made by me. 
> 
> You can read it in spanish here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/244170131-el-secreto-de-wonwoo-meanie

Jeon Wonwoo, omega, was born during a thunderstorm in 1926, the son of proud parents Jeon Junmyeon and Jeon Bora. The nurse wrapped Wonwoo in a white blanket and placed him in his mother’s arms, and although the outer storm threatened to cleanse the world of humanity, and even both Junmyeon and Bora were exhausted, the newborn’s parents did nothing but smile.

Wonwoo grew up in a loving home with wealthy parents and a nice puppy named Dan, who passed away when he was 14. A year before Wonwoo lost his father. Losing his father nearly destroyed him, and it would have had, if it hadn’t been for his alpha best friend, Wen Junhui.

Junhui had been the boy next door, his neighbor and his best friend since kindergarten and after Wonwoo turned 22, he became his husband. After losing his father, Junhui had become his rock, the light in his life and he had taught him that it was okay to be broken; 'Cause that’s how light filters'.  
Wonwoo could never see himself marrying someone else, so when Junhui asked him to marry him the night after his nursing school graduation, they were the happiest couple in the world after he accepted his proposal.

They were married three months later and soon after, Wonwoo learned that he was pregnant. Junhui’s parents were, like Bora, delighted to know that they were going to be grandparents. Jun had been an absolute dream during Wonwoo’s pregnancy; rubbing his feet, making him comfortable and making sure he felt absolutely beautiful while he was pregnant with his first child.

His beta son, Joshua, was born on a warm summer morning in July, when the sky was a light blue and the birds sang a joyful song, very different from Wonwoo’s first day on earth, his mother told him. Joshua resembled his alpha father, with his fine complexion and walnut-brown eyes, but he had Wonwoo’s nose and a couple of years after his birth, Wonwoo learned that Joshua also shared his artistic skills.

Junhui never learned of Joshua’s talents because when his son was one year old, the alpha was stabbed on his way to work and bled to death in the middle of the street.  
They never caught his killer.

Wonwoo was alone again and this time he did not have Junhui to bring him out of his pain, but he did have his son and Wonwoo thanked the Lord every day for that miracle.  
Wonwoo went back to work and his mother moved in with them to help him son raise Joshua. It was a very difficult time for Wonwoo; His days were long and dark, but the adoration that was his son made everything worthwhile.

When Joshua was three, things got better. Bora was dating someone and Wonwoo enjoyed working life. She still missed Junhui with every breath she breathed, but Joshua was like a mini version of him late husband; Joshua had the goodness, brilliance and smile of his alpha father, and seeing his best friend live in his son, he healed him slowly but steadily.  
Everything was fine, until one night in 1952. Wonwoo was on his way to work a night shift at the hospital when something happened that would forever change the life he considered his own.

In a way, it was poetic that his life ended on a day similar to the one he was born. It was late at night and it was dark; the moon and all the stars were hiding behind the clouds that unleashed a violent storm. Wonwoo could barely see ten feet from it as the wheels of his car slipped down the dirt road.  
Wonwoo did not know how it had happened, but suddenly the breaks in his car stopped doing his job and his car fell off the bridge, straight into the cold water. Wonwoo hit his head on the steering wheel, while water as cold as ice seeped through the cracks in his car.

"Please, Lord, don’t let me die..." Wonwoo whispered as he tried desperately to unbuckle his seat belt. "Please don’t let my son grow up in an orphan," he begged as he tried to break the car window. The water leaked and took Wonwoo’s place in the car after he escaped. It was a miracle, but Wonwoo walked into a death trap, swam and swam; Joshua’s thoughts keeping him moving and warm in the frozen lake.

He had just reached the surface of the lake, his lungs filling with the air he so badly needed, when a blue ray fell from the skies and electrified the lake.

And so the darkness sank him.


	2. Chapter 2

It must have been Junhui, or his father, who had asked for a favor in heaven, because Wonwoo woke up.

However surviving the accident had a price; Wonwoo never grew old again after he regained consciousness in that hospital bed. He didn’t get very warm again either.  
Bora and Wonwoo took a while to figure it out. Joshua turned ten when Wonwoo was 32 and Bora joked that he hoped Wonwoo’s good genes came from his mother’s family, as Wonwoo still seemed to be 26.

As he approached his forties, when Joshua was 15, Wonwoo still seemed to be in his 20s.

Wonwoo heard whispers at his mother’s funeral that he looked more like Joshua’s brother than his father, but decided to let gossip be gossip. But it was when a strange man followed him home and a when a van appeared across the street (who did not seem interested in leaving after a week or so) was when he decided to move. Wonwoo and Joshua moved to New York and two years later, when Joshua was officially a student of Art History in Columbia, Wonwoo moved to Paris.  
Joshua had found a lawyer who had some questionable ways of giving Wonwoo a new passport and identity, but he knew what that meant it for his family. Wonwoo was heartbroken to move and leave his son, but they both knew he had no choice. People became aware of Wonwoo’s youthful appearance and began asking questions they could not answer.

A few days later Wonwoo transferred the money to the lawyer’s account and after a month in Paris, Jeon Wonwoo officially died and Woon Dae took his place.  
According to his new passport, Woon was an 18-year-old beta, so he could use his new identity until he was at least 30. With the right clothes, haircut and makeup, he could look close to both ages.

Woon served his purpose for twelve years, before Wonwoo needed a new identity. Those twelve years he spent mainly in Paris, where Wonwoo studied art history, just as Joshua was doing in New York. It was his passion, and it made him feel closer to his son. He worked in a small museum for a few years after that, before packing up and moving to Brussels.

Wonwoo was happy like Woon, but he was lonely. He had good friends, even had a love affair or two, and a cute cat to keep him company in his apartment, but he missed the country he called his and missed his son. He wrote to Joshua often and made sure to travel to the United States in July so they could celebrate their birthday together, and in December, so he could have a fake Christmas dinner and celebrate the New Year early, but Joshua was turning from boy to man, and he couldn’t witness it.

Joshua became a teacher, a successful painter and husband of a sweet omega named Jeonghan, all of which happened in Wonwoo’s twelve years as Woon, but Wonwoo had to see him from afar because he was frozen. He couldn’t even attend his only son’s wedding, because everyone thought Wonwoo was dead.

In 1978, Wonwoo was 52 years old and returned to the U.S. 

Joshua had gotten him a new identity and Wonwoo moved to a seaside town in Florida. After years of living in cities, Wonwoo longed for the ocean, so that’s where John Wong moved after a criminal forged some papers and declared Woon Dae dead.

Wonwoo didn’t want to be 18 again, so he had asked John to be 22. Being 18 twice in life was enough for Wonwoo and, anyway, he didn’t look like a teenager.

Wonwoo got a job at a restaurant, where he met someone who took all the loneliness of the previous decade and made him happy in a way that had not been since Junhui. Wonwoo had forgotten what it felt like when your heart turned upside down when that person walked into the room; had forgotten what it was like to be hungry because you had forgotten to eat, and all because your mind was consumed by thoughts about those eyes and that special smile. Wonwoo had forgotten what it felt like when your skin was on fire when they touched each other, but Kim Minjae reminded him.


	3. Chapter 3

Minjae was a beautiful alpha with a brilliant mind who was studying to become an engineer. He still lived with his uncle and drove to the campus every day to follow his classes, and four nights a week and on weekends he helped Wonwoo in the restaurant. Minjae was a sarcastic man who radiated _life_ and Wonwoo was crazy about him before he realized what was going on in his heart.

If Wonwoo had known _why_ he came to life with his friend, he would have quit his job and left as soon as possible, but suddenly Minjae was kissing him on his weekly night off and Wonwoo kissed him back before remembering exactly why it was a bad idea. 

Minjae made Wonwoo so happy and the latter allowed himself to be selfish; had not made such a true and profound connection since he realized that he was no longer aging.

Wonwoo had two nights a week off. On Tuesdays he used his free time to paint, and on Thursdays Minjae was also a free man, and he spent those odd hours together. At first, they spent those nights drinking with classmates, but after kissing, that night a week they spent together.

They went on dates. They watched movies, drank a smoothie with two straws, took walks on the beach and more, always holding hands with each other.

It was one of those nights that something happened that Wonwoo would cherish forever, and decades later, Minjae would too.

The two sat on the beach, enjoying a comfortable silence, only broken by the sound of waves breaking on the shore and the sound of seagulls in the sky. Minjae was watching the sunset and Wonwoo was lying on his back, looking at Minjae, hisboyfriend. A family wave of guilt settled inside Wonwoo when Minjae looked at him and gave him a blinding smile.

Wonwoo could never give Minjae what the alpha really deserved: a future. Someone to keep him warm and happy until his last days, someone to love having their lives together, someone _to grow old with_ ...

Someone who was honest, and Wonwoo had lied to Minjae, an infinite number of times. He never told Minjae his secret, neither about Junhui, nor about Joshua. Or what had lived in Europe for twelve years as Woon Dae. Wonwoo never told Minjae he had a degree in nursing and a degree in art history.

Minjae didn’t even know his real name. He knew Wonwoo as John, a waiter aspiring to be an artist.

"The setting sun is really one of my favorite things," Wonwoo whispered, to break the thread of his thoughts.

Minjae laughed. "Then why are you looking at me?".

"Because you’re my favorite".

Minjae blushed and lowered his head to hide a smile. "Hey, how wise".

"Well then, I take it back," Wonwoo smiled, despite his earlier thoughts.

Minjae turned around so he could lie on top of the omega. The dark-haired man looked Wonwoo in the eyes and the intense look in his boyfriend’s eyes took Wonwoo’s breath away. "There is no turning back," Minjae whispered before taking Wonwoo’s lips among his own. Wonwoo groaned his lips touched and he responded enthusiastically. A little of Wonwoo’s guilt disappeared, but only a little, when he stroked Minjae’s tongue with his own.

Wonwoo may have lied a lot to Minjae, but this was never a lie. He loved Minjae with all his heart and Wonwoo knew he couldn’t give him a future, but he could give the boy his heart and his now. So that’s what Minjae got from him.

"I love you," Wonwoo breathed into Minjae’s lips.

Minjae smiled so joyfully after hearing the words that Wonwoo forgot where he was for a moment. " I love you too," Minjae replied and gave his lover another kiss, but before Wonwoo could deepen it, Minjae withdrew his lips. " I have something for you", Minjae smiled and made Wonwoo sit down. The alpha took a small box out of his red coat and gave it to the omega.

Wonwoo unwrapped the white ribbon and removed the lid. Inside, on a white cushion, there was a silver bracelet with an animal. "It’s a wolf...," Wonwoo breathed in surprise.

"So that everyone knows you’re mine. Happy anniversary, baby".

Wonwoo lifted his wrist so Minjae could put the bracelet on his wrist. "It’s beautiful, thank you," Wonwoo said with tears in his eyes. "I have something for you too, but it’s in my house".

Minjae smiled. "Is something sexy you’re wearing? Is it an orgasm?".

Wonwoo laughed. "That’s waiting for you too, but your gift is something else".

When they arrived at Wonwoo’s house, he gave Minjae his anniversary gift; the painting he made of the beach with the setting sun. Minjae loved it, and Wonwoo loved it and hoped that Minjae would always remember that he had been loved the time they spent together.

Then Minjae kissed him, and the sensation of the alpha’s body pressed against his and the cotton sheets against his naked body made it impossible to think of anything but his boyfriend.

"I’m so glad you’re back," Minjae said as they walked down the pier, holding hands.

  
"Yoochan was driving you crazy again?", he joked.

  
"Yes, he really is our most obnoxious client. Someone has to take that idiot down a notch or five hundred," Minjae snarled. "But seriously. I missed you". Minjae took Wonwoo’s cold hand to his lips and gently kissed his knuckles. Wonwoo’s stomach flipped at the touch, and the feeling made him smile. "How was your weekend with your cousin?".

  
Wonwoo had just returned from a weekend in the city, where he had visited Joshua for his birthday. His son was now 33 years old and had made him a grandfather a few weeks ago. Joshua and Jeonghan had a daughter named April, she was the most beautiful girl Wonwoo had ever seen.

  
On Friday, Joshua and Wonwoo had walked around the city and had dinner together and on Saturday they had lunch with Jeonghan and April at their home. Jeonghan thought he was the cousin of France, who was unable to attend their wedding a couple of years earlier. Wonwoo spent the best time of his life with his son and family and learned that saying goodbye to Joshua never got easier. Joshua gave him some polaroid photographs that he'd taken of him with April, and Wonwoo had kept them against his better judgment.

  
"Amazing, the best weekend," Wonwoo smiled. "He and his husband just had a baby , and she is so precious Minjae, so precious. I have some pictures to show you that she’s the most adorable baby of all time".

  
"For someone who hates being in pictures, you sure love them," Minjae joked.

  
"When I’m not in them, yes," Wonwoo replied, and Minjae rolled his eyes. Wonwoo knew the risk of it appearing in photographs; he was forever and the photos too, so he always told people he didn’t like being photographed. Minjae had asked him numerous times if Wonwoo would make an exception for him, but Wonwoo could never grant him that wish. No one should have proof of his immortality.

  
Minjae squeezed his hand and made them stop. "I know you hate being in pictures, but you shouldn’t, baby. You are so beautiful John, inside and out. I love you and I love that you are mine".

  
"I love you too, Min," he gave his boyfriend a kiss on the lips.

"Prove it," Minjae challenged with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Show how much you love me by doing something you hate for me. Let’s take a picture together".

  
"Min ..."

"Please," Minjae whispered softly. "It would mean a lot to me". The wind played softly with Minjae’s hair and his face was framed by his loose brown hair. It accentuated the suppliant soft look in Minjae's eyes, and replaced the playful glow of a moment ago. That vulnerable look was all it took for Wonwoo’s treacherous heart to concedde. He loved the Alpha too much.

  
"Okay", he sighed and  Minjae actually jumped into the air out of excitement and joy, before dragging Wonwoo to a nearby photo booth.

  
"So this thing takes five pictures, so we’re going to do a crazy pose, a funny one, a happy one, one where we kiss and another happy one," Minjae said euphorically and his excitement made Wonwoo laugh.

  
"You got this all planned, didn’t you?" Minjae joked.

  
"A boy can dream, can’t he?".

  
Wonwoo smiled. "Let’s get this over with".

  
The photo in which Wonwoo kissed Minjae was his favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

It happened after Minjae mentioned marriage.

  
They talked about solar panels and the future of the environment, which became Minjae starting to talk about their future together, which led him to comment on getting married one day.

  
"No," Wonwoo whispered.

  
"Obviously not now, but...".

  
"No, never," Wonwoo interrupted.

  
Minjae waited a moment. "Really?".

  
".. Yes".

  
Minjae was silent again and Wonwoo could see the shock, anger and pain flashing through his eyes. "Where did that come from?!" , Minjae demanded.

  
"I-"

  
"Since when do you feel this way?" Minjae moved on. "Why?!".

  
"Because I don’t want to marry you," Wonwoo lied. He would have married Minjae in a heartbeat if things were different, but they weren’t.

  
"What?" Minjae let out a sob. "Why are you doing this to me? How can you do this to me?!".

  
"It’s not you, it’s...".

  
"Don’t give me that shit!" Minjae screamed and his eyes were burning with anger. "You said you didn’t want to marry me!".

  
"I don't ever want to get married to anyone," Wonwoo said, a wave of panic swept over him. He wanted to explain, without telling the truth. And He needed to break up with Minjae, now, and He wanted to do it without hurting him as much as possible. He had let his heart make the decisions for him for the past four years, and that had been foolish. This had been going on for too long and Wonwoo needed to end their relationship; the longer he waited, the more he would hurt them both.

  
"Then we’ll just never get married!" Minjae said, near hysterical. Minjae shortened the distance between the two and placed his hands on Wonwoo’s arms. Minjae’s eyes were wild and his lips trembled. "We will never marry," Minjae repeated more softly now, and the hopeful look in his brown eyes was killing Wonwoo.

  
"I...", Wonwoo began. "I got accepted into a university in Sweden. I’m leaving next month". It was a lie he’d made up when he knew he needed a reason to break up with Minjae. The alpha could never go with him to the other side of the world, he was getting his PhD in Florida, and Wonwoo leaving for a degree would be the only reasonable explanation why he would leave his boyfriend.

  
"What?" Minjae whispered and his hands fell to his side. Minjae’s gaze fell to the ground and he covered his mouth with one of his hands. "I think I’m gonna throw up...".

  
"I’m sorry...", Wonwoo exclaimed as tears ran down his face.

  
"Oh, my God," Minjae repeated over and over, trapped in a trance, as he sat on Wonwoo’s couch

  
"I am so sorry..." Wonwoo said again from his location a couple of metres from the Alpha.

  
"Why?" Minjae shouted. "Is it me?".

  
"No!" Wonwoo objected. "Absolutely, no! You’re the only reason I stayed in this city for four years. And I don’t want to leave, but I have to. This is the chance of a lifetime, so I have to take it".

"What if I’m that chance of a lifetime?" Minjae cried, but stubbornly wiped tears from his cheeks and looked at Wonwoo.

  
Wonwoo shrugged. "You are, Minjae. You absolutely are. But, just ... not for me," he lied. "But you will be for someone else".

  
Minjae looked at Wonwoo with all the anger of the world reflected in his eyes. But next to the anger there was something more frightening; heartbreak. Wonwoo did his best not to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness. Not to tell Minjae his secrets and beg for them to be together. Her knees were shaking, but Wonwoo kept them in place.

  
Wonwoo took the breath to give himself the courage to deliver his last stab, "I love you, but not enough".

  
That’s what he did; that’s what killed what they had. Minjae jumped off the couch, his body trembled with anger and tears not shed. "I hate you and I never want to see you again!" Minjae ran out of Wonwoo’s apartment and closed the door behind him.

  
Wonwoo burst into tears on his couch and did not stop crying for almost a year. He prayed to God for forgiveness and asked him to be with Minjae and give him everything he deserved and more. Happiness, love, a family, a successful career. Wonwoo prayed that Minjae would get everything that Wonwoo once had and could never have again.

  
John Wong never saw Minjae again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this part is heartbreaking to me, imagine being Minjae, thinkin you've got your love of your life but that person doesnt think the same and leave you.


	5. Chapter 5

Wonwoo had learned from his mistake with Minjae and lived as a nomad for the next decade, returning to New York only twice a year to see his son, but never more than a week at a time. Joshua got two more girls with Jeonghan: Flower and Wendy, two granddaughters Wonwoo never met while traveling through South America.  
  
Time passed by, everything changed, but Wonwoo didn’t.  
  
In 1994, Wonwoo was tired of moving every 10 years and moved to Sweden, as he once told Minjae he would. He learned to speak Swedish fluently, lived and worked in different cities, before returning to Paris for two years where he worked in a bakery. Wonwoo saw the world, met interesting people, had a couple of pets, but longed for something he once had with Minjae.  
  
It was in 2008 that Wonwoo moved back to London to attend nursing school; healing was in his story and in his blood and he missed it. Joshua was now 59, so he asked him to get him a passport that would last at least a decade. Wonwoo told his son that he wanted to be called Jeon Dan Wonwoo in his new papers (Joshua disagreed loudly and loudly), but he convinced him it would be the last time. His admission upset him greatly, but Wonwoo had lived 82 years and was tired. Most of those years he spent alone, moving from place to place, lonely and nostalgic. The four years with Minjae had been the only exception.  
  
Wonwoo wanted to spend his last twelve years being called by his real name, and in a moment of weakness, he had honored his first pet by using the name of the beagle as his middle name.  
  
Joshua begged him to change his mind, but Wonwoo was a stubborn omega; it was the least pleasant phone call they ever had.  
  
After graduating from London (Wonwoo had lost count of how many diplomas he now had), he fulfilled his promise to Joshua and moved to New York, so that they could spend their last eight years together.  
  
The first two years in New York were great; he loved his work at the hospital, it was great to be back in the city he once called his, and he finally saw Joshua regularly again. They were even able to spend the Father’s Day together, something they had not done once in the last fifty years.  
  
But after those two great years, the hospital hired a new doctor, who made Wonwoo’s job ten times harder than it needed. Dr. Kim Mingyu even seemed to do it on purpose to make him angry; at least that was what he suspected. Wonwoo had been raised as a man of manners and always tried to behave as such, so he never uttered an insult, but the alpha was an absolute idiot.  
  
"What did he do this time?" Soonyoung, one of his fellow nurses, asked when he came to him to vent.

"He completely ignored my diagnosis with one of the patients, ordered a completely unnecessary biopsy to prove me wrong, and when the biopsy proved him right, he insulted my hair and my uniform instead of admitting he made a mistake," Wonwoo complained. "And then, an hour later, he blamed me for losing a chart after he told me about a band he wanted to see. ¡ And keep calling me baby! That man just irritates me every goddamn time he opens his mouth".   
  
"He likes you. Like, like-likes you," Soonyoung said, completely ignoring Wonwoo’s angry look with an excited smile. For a second, Soonyoung reminded Wonwoo of an excited hamster when he saw that smile and those eyes disappearing between his cheeks.   
  
"What? No, he doesn't" he frowned. "He doesn’t like anything or anyone. The only exception is his own reflection in the mirror", he said imitating an act of vomiting. "He’s an insufferable man".   
  
Soonyoung rolled his eyes, but his smile remained intact. "It’s not that bad. If you got to know him better, you’d probably like him".   
  
"Well, I don’t think I can be more upset, but I’m not willing to find out, so...".   
  
"That’s why you’re looking at his ass every time he gets away from you" Soonyoung smiled funny.   
  
Wonwoo gasped hard and felt his cheeks warming up. "What?! No, I don’t ... That’s not ...", he got stuck with his words. " is absolutely ridiculous! It’s absolutely stupid and fake! '" he said loudly.

  
Soonyoung chuckled and Wonwoo kindly asked him to shut up.   
  
"What did I miss?" Seungkwan, another omega nurse, asked when entered the break room and immediately headed to the coffee machine.   
  
"Nothing," Wonwoo tried to say, but Soonyoung wouldn’t let him go. It’s not like there was anything he couldn’t get away with.   
  
"I was just pointing out Wonwoo’s fascination with Dr. Mingyu’s ass," Soonyoung said cheerfully.   
  
"Oh, yes, I noticed that too," Seungkwan said, getting a very surprised "Seungkwan!" from Wonwoo.   
  
His friend smiled at him and asked the two if they were planning to go to the hospital Christmas party.   
  
"Obviously!" Soonyoung said excitedly. "I finally had the balls to ask Jihoon and he agreed to be my date".   
  
"Dr. Lee said yes? That’s great Soon!" Wonwoo smiled and had his friend give him a fist bump. His enthusiasm for Soonyoung quickly became annoying when Dr. Mingyu walked in. "What are you doing here?" , asked the omega, his voice giving away his irritation.   
  
"There’s no one in our break room, so I thought I’d spend my break on this one," Mingyu replied with a smile. " There will always be someone here, as all the nurses are taking breaks all the time, "he winked.   
  
Wonwoo glared at him and threw an apple from the fruit bowl into his chest.

"Thank you," Mingyu said funny, when he easily picked up the piece of fruit and took a bite out of the apple.   
  
"Well, I was hoping it would have the same effect as garlic on vampires. After all, they say, "An apple a day makes the doctor go away," Wonwoo snorted with feigned disappointment.   
  
The doctor laughed. "Yes, that doesn’t work".   
  
"Well, maybe you’re just a fake stupid doctor," his voice sounded hopeful.   
  
Mingyu snorted. "Please, I’m the best damn doctor in this place. Probably from the city".   
  
"No, that title belongs to me," Dr Lee said as he walked in. Her eyes settled on Soonyoung and his smile softened in a sweet token of love. "Hello, Soon".   
  
"Hello, Jihoon," Soonyoung smiled, just as sweet and sugary, and Wonwoo couldn’t help but hold back his smile.   
  
In his 84 years on the planet, Wonwoo had seen many people fall in love and recognized the signs of the burgeoning romance between his omega friend and the alpha Jihoon. Theirs was going to be a great love.   
  
"You’re right," Wonwoo said before finishing his coffee. "Dr. Lee is definitely the best in this place. Probably from the city, "he smiled at Mingyu and he sent his a scowl, one that lacked warmth, as he got up to go to his next rounds.

  
  
*****

  
  
His shift ended at eleven and when the elevator doors closed in front of him, one hand slipped through the closing doors, reopening them widely.   
  
"Dr. Kim," Wonwoo testified when he walked in, but it sounded more like a question.   
  
He rolled his eyes. " We’re both out of time, you can call me Mingyu by the way," heis deep voice filled the air around them and Wonwoo tried not to shake.   
  
"Fine, but you still have to call me Nurse Jeon".   
  
"But I like Wonwoo better" it didn’t come out as a whimper or a plea; it sounded like a compliment. From the corner of his eye he could see him smiling, and this time it was not Mingyu who rolled his eyes.   
  
"Only my family and friends have the privilege of calling me that," he said, his voice betraying his amusement. "And you are none of them".   
  
Mingyu turned to his side so he could look at his profile without stretching his neck any further. Wonwoo reminded the doctor of sunflowers. Just as the sunflower turned to the sun to catch its rays, he turned his body to see it completely. But he could never be his sun, and that thought saddened him.   
  
"But we could be if you gave me a chance. Remember that band I told you about?" asked, before he could politely refuse his offer of friendship or something else. " A friend of mine is the lead guitarist and they will perform tonight. Do you want to see them with me?".   
  
"Mingyu ..."

"I promise you they’re good," he interrupted, capturing his hesitation. Mingyu smiled at him, genuinely showing him his little canines, a smile that would soften anyone’s heart. " And I’ll pay for your drinks," Mingyu added, sounding and looking a little too hopeful for his taste.   
  
"I..." , Ding! The elevator announced its arrival on the main floor and Wonwoo was relieved that he could finally leave the small space. There was always something funny going on in his brain when he was around Mingyu for more than three minutes, and he couldn’t stand to see the look in the doctor's eyes when he had to turn down his offer. " I can’t. I’ll see you at work on Wednesday". He left quickly and walked to the main hospital lobby.   
  
He didn’t hear Mingyu follow him out of the elevator, so he assumed he hadn’t.

  
  
*****

  
  
"Wonwoo, the patient in room 241 requested you to be her nurse," Seokmin said, as he handed Wonwoo the patient’s chart.   
  
"Requested me?" Wonwoo asked, a little confused. "Since when do we let patients decide who they are receiving treatment for?".   
  
"They don’t, but this one is special," Seokmin winked and Wonwoo’s curiosity grew.   
  
"So you’re Jeon Wonwoo," said the patient in room 241 when he entered the room.   
  
"I am," he replied to the girl with dark hair, who was absolutely beautiful, with piercing green eyes and a strong jaw. The girl seemed to be the embodiment of passion and fire, even now that she was lying in the hospital bed. " And you’re...? " Wonwoo said as he opened the file and searched for the girl’s name. " Kim Minseo, omega," Wonwoo read aloud, and his dark eyes settled on her green "Dr. Kim Mingyu’s sister?".   
  
Minseo smiled like the Cheshire cat. "Yessss," she replied, lengthening the sound of s.   
  
Wonwoo’s eyes ran through the papers on his hands. "And you’re here for appendicitis. Is that why Doctor Kim suddenly took a week off?".

"I’m sure he doesn’t mind you calling him Mingyu, or even Gyu," Minseo smiled at him. " But yes, completely unnecessary in my opinion, but he was never good at listening".   
  
Waoo. Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel admiration for Mingyu who took seven days off to help his sister. That was quite noble of him. Noble and very sweet. "That was nice of him," he said.   
  
"He talks about you a lot, you know," Minseo said, ignoring Wonwoo’s comment.   
  
Wonwoo couldn’t help the moan that got away from him. "I can already imagine the things he told you about me ...", he suddenly felt a little uncomfortable.   
  
"He told me that you are very smart, hard-working, kind and that you are one of the few in this place that would not let him get away with it," Minseo smiled and Wonwoo began to feel even more uncomfortable. " And that you are hot; and now that I can assure you with my eyes, I know that he was also right in the rest about you that he said to me".   
  
"Well, I don’t agree with him. Your brother’s ego would only grow more and I don’t think the hospital is big enough to house more of his arrogance," Wonwoo joked, and Minseo laughed at the response.   
  
"I can see why my brother likes you so much. I’ve only known you for five minutes and I can even say we’re going to be great friends". Minseo smiled, excited. "Why did you reject my brother the other day?" she asked bluntly and that took Wonwoo by surprise. Apparently, Kim Minseo wasn’t the type to beat around the bush.   
  
"I don’t think that’s any of your business, Miss Kim".   
  
"You don’t like it?" The girl pressed.   
  
"No".   
  
"I’m a cop, you know? I’m trained to see when someone is lying," the omega pointed out, a bit cocky. 'Your face and body language are betraying you".   
  
Wonwoo noticed his cheeks warming up. Damn it...

"My brother’s a good guy. I mean, yeah, he’s arrogant and an idiot, but he’s a good idiot. He’s too overprotective, but that’s just him showing that he cares, plus he’s alpha, you know. And he might look like a know-it-all, but that’s only because he’s a big nerd. He’s a great puppy, actually, " Minseo exclaimed and continued, without giving Wonwoo a chance to interrupt. "And he probably insulted you a million times, but that’s only because he’s too dumb to know how to behave with a pretty omega that’s not related to him".   
  
"Really? I found him to be more than nice to the rest of the omegas who work here," Wonwoo said, upset, but feigning fun.   
  
Minseo choked and held his hand in the air. "Too much information, nurse Jeon, please," he pleaded, and Wonwoo chuckled. " My boyfriend’s band plays every Friday at this bar called Grounders," she continued. "You should see them sometime with us. I’d like to get to know you more".   
  
"I will think about it," Wonwoo said with a smile.   
  
"Jihoon and Soonyoung will also be there, Mingyu said you get along very well with them".   
  
"Do you know them? Wonwoo asked, surprised.   
  
"Yes, we went to high school together," the doctor’s sister yawned.   
  
Wonwoo took that yawn as an opportunity to drop it. "You should get some rest, you just got out of surgery," he advised the girl.   
  
"I will if you come to my boyfriend’s show next week," Minseo said, and Wonwoo learned that stubbornness in Mingyu came from family.   
  
"I’ll think about it a bit. Sweet dreams Ms. Kim," Wonwoo tried to give her a smile, but he knew that didn't reach his eyes. He envied the bond that the Kim brothers shared. It was obvious to Wonwoo that both Minseo and Mingyu would go through hell for each other. Wonwoo was sad that he never had a brother and that he could never get close to having something like the Kims. Minseo really seemed like a great girl, and while Wonwoo loved to complain about Mingyu, he couldn’t deny the attraction he felt for him. I couldn’t deny the effect his smile had on him or the chemistry they shared. But whatever it is or whatever they might become, they were doomed from the start.   
  
The universe had taken a lot from Wonwoo when he brought him back to life.

*****

  
  
Wonwoo and Joshua had lunch every Tuesday, so Joshua was up to speed on the cat of his father, Calliope, and his colleagues, especially Dr. Kim.   
  
Joshua always smiled with an accomplice smile when Wonwoo talked about Mingyu and Wonwoo always did his best to ignore that smile.   
  
Wonwoo knew his son expected him to start something with the alpha, hoping he would change his mind about his _twelve-year plan_ ; even if there were still five left. They were still arguing about it and Joshua was trying to add a few more years by making him friends with his colleagues, so he could enjoy his life to the fullest.   
  
Wonwoo knew he had the sweetest son, but Joshua did not want to understand that befriending his colleagues would make it even more painful for Wonwoo to say goodbye to them eventually. And after a lifetime of goodbyes, Wonwoo was tired of it.   
  
"But don’t you want to be in love again?" his son exclaimed. "Or have someone to go home with?" he said.   
  
"Josh, dear, there is no love without growing old together; only painful goodbyes," he replied. " I can’t go through that again and no one deserves that kind of cruelty from me. I was selfish once, with Minjae, and it ended in misery for both of us".   
  
"I just want you to be happy dad".   
  
Wonwoo smiled. "You remind me so much of your father. You have his eyes. And his kindness and love live on in you," he gently squeezed his son’s hand. " I’m so proud of you, Josh. And I’m happy, " he added hastily. 'I have you, I have my job, and I have Calliope".   
  
"No, you’re just satisfied," Joshua sighed. "Those are two very different things".   
  
"Honey, come on".   
  
"Go to that bar with your colleagues" his son had interrupted. "Have a drink and have fun. You won’t hurt anyone if you have fun. Do it for me, please, " he begged to see that his father would oppose it.

  
  
And that’s how Wonwoo found himself in "Grounders" the following Friday to watch the band of Minseo’s boyfriend, he could never deny his son even the simplest of requests.   
  
"Wonwoo, you came!" Minseo said excitedly as he walked into the dark, crowded bar. Minseo was sitting at a table with Seungkwan, Soonyoung, a guy in a hat and Mingyu. Coincidentally (but Wonwoo doubted it) the only empty chair left was the one next to Mingyu.   
  
"You look great," Mingyu congratulated him when he sat down and took off his coat, exposing the blue shirt he was wearing. " I already ordered you a beer, I hope it’s okay. I don’t know if you like it, but I thought it would be a safe option. If it isn’t, fine, I’m sure Seungcheol wouldn’t mind taking it off your hands, " Mingyu rambled, clearly nervous, and was adorable.   
  
"I would," said the guy in the hat, and Wonwoo smiled at him before turning to Mingyu.   
  
He took a moment to enjoy the alpha’s eyes; they were a beautiful, warm brown color, highlighting his golden skin " The beers are great, thank you, " he smiled, and Mingyu seemed to release a breath of air he contained.   
  
Wonwoo really had a good time, especially with Mingyu. They talked about the rock band, Fleetwood Mac, and the perfect way to make a hot coffee, before Seungcheol joined them in their conversation about Shakespeare. Minseo called them all nerds, before dragging Seungkwan, Soonyoung and Seungcheol to play darts.   
  
"That was very subtle," Wonwoo said sarcastically, but he was smiling and Mingyu laughed.   
  
"That’s my sister,' he said, before asking if Wonwoo had any siblings.   
  
Wonwoo lied and told Mingyu that he had a sister in Sweden named Seulgi. They talked about Europe for a while and Mingyu shared that he had never been on the continent, but hoped that one day he would.   
  
"If you ever get the chance, you should definitely take it," Wonwoo advised after having a shot of vodka. "You would definitely enjoy all the museums and architecture".   
  
"Don’t forget the food" Mingyu smiled when the band showed up and the rest of Mingyu’s friends rejoined her table.   
  
Minseo whistled loudly as he sat down and the band began to play. Wonwoo could not deny that they were a very talented group, and even thought their music was fine, but still preferred classical music and jazz to the loud sounds coming out of the speakers. He was too old for this style.   
  
Mingyu chuckled between his teeth and as he turned around, he found the alpha’s eyes trained on him "What?" Wonwoo asked innocently.   
  
"You don’t like them," Mingyu wasn’t offended or upset, no, he seemed funny.   
  
"No, yes ... " he said as he tried to fix it.   
  
"You don’t like them, and it’s okay," he smiled.

"I just ...", Wonwoo began by saying, "don’t get me wrong, they’re very talented, but it’s so ...", he clumsily shook his hands as he tried to find the right word, "strong".   
  
"Noisy?" Mingyu laughed. " Well, no one can deny that, "and it was true, because both Mingyu and Wonwoo had to raise their voices and lean a little closer to each other to hear one another speak. It’s not like he was complaining about it. "Do you want to go?".   
  
Wonwoo looked at his watch and saw that it was 2 am. It was not too late, but Wonwoo had no intention of partying all night, or whatever the young people did today." I probably should. I don’t want to worry my cat".   
  
"Calliope?" asked Mingyu and Wonwoo was surprised that he knew that trivial fact about him. "Once I heard you talk about your cat, it’s hard to forget that a cute omega named her cat as the muse of epic poetry," he said timidly when he read Wonwoo's look of surprise.   
  
"Ohh, you know about mythology," Wonwoo said, impressed.   
  
Mingyu blushed. "It’s kind of my hobby," he admitted. "I like history, especially ancient history".   
  
Wonwoo was surprised, in a good way; he knew that Mingyu was an arrogant doctor, that he knew what he was doing and that he was excellent with young patients, but he was something else. Layer after layer, there was someone more tender, who was too insecure to show himself to people. Wonwoo wanted to know all those layers and also show him his way of being. "That’s unexpected" he finally decided.   
  
"Well, I’m more than my medical degree and a beautiful ass," he smiled and Wonwoo blushed. How did he find out he wasn’t fascinated by his ass?   
  
"If you say so," he joked.   
  
"You can find out" Mingyu tried to be gentle, but in his eyes Wonwoo could see a nervousness, a fear that he wouldn't want, or that he did, but eventually didn’t like what he would find.   
  
If only the alpha knew it had nothing to do with the fact that he didn’t want to know him, but the simple fact that he couldn’t.   
  
"Maybe some other time," he smiled slightly and said goodbye to everyone as he put on his coat. It was one of his favorites; he liked the dark blue and timeless look it gave him. I had bought it in the sixties in New York in a store that unfortunately had to close a decade ago, but it was still not old-fashioned.   
  
"I’ll walk you home".

Wonwoo wanted to object, telling Mingyu that it was not necessary, but the tallest one raised an eyebrow at him in a defiant manner and knew he would not take no for an answer. Mingyu didn’t want him to walk those few blocks alone at night. "Okay," he relented.   
  
It was cold outside, but Wonwoo only noticed it from the condensed clouds that came out of his lips, as the two discussed the advantages of having a pet. Mingyu’s presence kept him warm and lively, even so much so that he did not notice the snow beginning to fall, until he pointed it out.   
  
"I love snow in New York," Mingyu shared and Wonwoo smiled warmly. "It’s one of my favorite things".   
  
"It’s almost magical," he nodded, and before he knew it, they had reached his building. " Well, we’re there," he said, and Mingyu stopped and turned to look him in the eyes.   
  
By the time his brown eyes met his dark blacks, something inside Wonwoo came to life. It felt like a part of him had been waiting for him all this time.   
  
Wonwoo’s heart beat in his ears and all he could focus on were Mingyu's eyes. The air was heavy between them and Wonwoo felt that damn magnetic attraction to him again. Mingyu's eyes settled on his lips and he hoped he would, but the alpha swallowed saliva and took his hand to his face to place a lock of hair behind his ear. Mingyu stroked his ear lobe with his thumb and a burst of heat burst into Wonwoo's ear and warmed his entire body as goosebumps ran down his arms.   
  
Quite the reaction for one simple touch, so Wonwoo wanted to know how he would feel the touch of his lips on his own, or even just the feeling of his entwined hands. But nothing of the sort happened because Mingyu withdrew his hand and wished him good night.   
  
"Yes," he sighed, still in a trance. " Good night, Mingyu" his voice was a little hoarse and he couldn’t be convinced it was because of the drinks he’d had. The doctor’s little smile told him he didn’t believe it either.   
  
Wonwoo saw him leave for a moment, before returning to the real world and entering into his apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yepp, finally Mingyu is here <33   
> The chapters will be longer from here.


	6. Chapter 6

Wonwoo was completing one of his patient’s medical records when Mingyu interrupted him. It was their first shift together since the night at the bar two days earlier and they hadn’t seen each other since then.   
  
"If I asked you to be my date to the Christmas party, would you accept?" , Mingyu asked, and Wonwoo didn’t even have to look up from his work to know that it was the alpha. But he looked up anyway.   
  
"No, I wouldn’t," he said, and the look of disappointment in Mingyu' face made him continue quickly. "Because I would never go on a first date with someone at a work event. Maybe the third. That’s why I advised Soonyoung to at least take Dr. Lee somewhere else before the Christmas party".   
  
"What if I asked you to dinner first? So, would you say yes?" Mingyu asked softly, but the nervous tapping of his fingers against his thigh betrayed him.   
  
Mingyu's comment on his favorite things when he accompanied him home had reminded him of Minjae. He hadn’t seen Minjae in 33 years, but he had often thought of him. Wonwoo hoped the alpha had had an amazing life and that he was happy.   
  
And that reminded Joshua that he wanted him to be happy, too. Wonwoo could not deny that he was happier with Mingyu, even if they were arguing or throwing fruits at each other. Perhaps he and Mingyu could simply be friends or have a passionate adventure. All Wonwoo knew was that he wanted to be close to him.   
  
"Yes," he said out loud before he realized he had.   
  
Mingyu scratched his neck and bowed his head to hide a smile, but when he looked back at him, his wide smile was still there. " Stunning" he smiled, and his puppy enthusiasm made Wonwoo happy he'd accepted.   
  
"You know you haven’t officially asked me yet," Wonwoo joked and Mingyu rolled his eyes before kneeling. "Mingyu!" He screamed before frantically looking around to see if anyone was watching his little charade, and some of his colleagues were, to Wonwoo’s mortification. "Get up!".   
  
"No," Mingyu said firmly, but funny. "Jeon Wonwoo, would you do me the honor of going on a dinner date with me?".   
  
"Yes, all right, all right," he said quickly. "Now get up".   
  
"You didn’t let me finish," Mingyu smiled and Wonwoo groaned, afraid of what would come next. "And after that go on another date with me, so you can be my date at the Christmas party?".   
  
Wonwoo looked at him, his lips turned into a smile. "It depends on how the first date goes".   
  
"Deal," Mingyu agreed, smiling, before finally getting up again. "I’m looking forward to it, baby".   
  
Wonwoo touched Mingyu's chest with the pen he had been using. "You have to stop calling me that".   
  
"Never," Mingyu smiled and kissed Wonwoo on the cheek and left him with his job again.   
  
Concentrating was very difficult the rest of the day, and the spot where Mingyu kissed him buzzed him all day until he fell asleep in his bed that night.

*****

  
  
"You made it", Mingyu smiled cheerfully and seemed somewhat relieved when he let him into his apartment. " I was afraid you were freezing to death," Mingyu admitted.   
  
"I just had trouble getting a taxi," he gave him a sweet smile and that seemed to reassure the alpha.   
  
"May I take your coat?".   
  
"Yes, please," he replied and after taking his coat gave him a tour of his home. It was big, almost three times bigger than his shoebox apartment. Mingyu had a nice room with an adjoining bathroom (with a very comfortable bathtub), his own studio (full of books, of course; he loved it) and an open kitchen. The apartment really was a dream, with its polished wooden floor and high ceilings, but it was the view of the Manhattan skyline that most impressed Wonwoo.   
  
Wonwoo admired the view as Mingyu offered him a glass of red wine, thinking how much the city had changed in the last five decades.   
  
"So what are you doing to us?", Wonwoo asked after taking a sip of wine.   
  
"Well, we’re making our own pizza," he smiled.   
  
"I see, you’ll make me work for dinner".   
  
"I hope you’re hungry," he nodded and followed Mingyu to his kitchen where they prepared their meal together, laughing and drinking the delicious wine Mingyu had bought.   
  
Mingyu told Wonwoo about his omega father, that he was a cop who died on the job when he was 20 and Minseo 15, and how he and his sister had fought when the younger Kim decided to enroll in the Police Academy. He told Wonwoo how grateful and relieved he was at the end of each day when paramedics hadn't brought Minseo or when he was not getting a phone call similar to when his father had died.   
  
Mingyu continued by telling him that he was going to drop out of school when his omega father died, so that he could keep a roof over his sister’s head, but his godparents, who were now practically his parents, would not listen to him and adopted them both.   
  
"I always knew they were good people, but they showed how wonderful they were when they took us in and helped Minseo and me pay for school," Mingyu said. "At first I was too proud to accept their offer, but Minseo told me that I was being a ridiculous idiot, his words, not mine, if I turned them down. She was right, of course, but it took me a while to understand".   
  
"Your godparents sound like amazing people," Wonwoo said, truly impressed by their kindness. "You’re very lucky to have people who care so much about you".   
  
Mingyu nodded and smiled shyly. "I know. What about you?".   
  
"Well, there’s not much to tell. My omega mother died when I was a teenager...".   
  
"I’m sorry," the alpha said, seemingly understanding and a wave of guilt passed through Wonwoo. He was so tired of lying, especially to good people like Mingyu, but telling the truth wasn’t an option.

"Thank you," Wonwoo said quietly, before continuing. "My father passed away when I was studying in London and I have a sister, Seulgi, in Sweden. And a godfather here in New York, Joshua. I see him almost every week".   
  
"That’s nice," Mingyu smiled.   
  
"It is," Wonwoo agreed. "A random question, but I saw some origami in your studio-".   
  
Mingyu laughed. "Yes, I made them myself," answering the question Mingyu knew what the omega was going to ask. " When I was in medical school, a classmate taught me and I found it quite relaxing".   
  
"Can you teach me?".   
  
"After dessert," he promised.   
  
In her eighty-odd years on earth, Wonwoo had never learned to make an origami swan, even if he considered himself an artist. Mingyu showed him how it was done, and every time Mingyu's fingers stroked his fingers, his breath got stuck in his throat.   
  
After he asked, Mingyu told him during his origami lesson why he decided to become a pediatrician. Mingyu grew up without much money and liked to help and take care of people. Especially children. He understood the importance of good health care and health insurance and wanted to give people the best possible help. The paycheck also facilitated the decision, he joked. "Why did you decide to go into medicine?", Mingyu asked him when his story ended.   
  
Wonwoo was grateful he didn’t have to lie about it. "Science always interested me. Like the functioning of the human body," he replied. "And I like to heal people... How's this?". He smiled and raised his swan to see it.   
  
"Are you sure you’ve never done this?", Mingyu smiled, impressed. "My first swan looked like a ball of paper".   
  
Wonwoo laughed, but his laugh died in his throat and he could feel himself beginning to blush when a large, warm hand wrapped his smaller one.   
  
"Tell me Wonwoo; will I have a second date with you?".   
  
Wonwoo waited a moment, holding his gaze, before answered. "Ask me again when this one is over" and then he leaned over the table and kissed Mingyu.

  
  
*****

Wonwoo had never felt this complete in his life, lying in Mingyu’s arms, naked. Mingyu’s strong heartbeat distracted him from the fact that he was too much in love with him. Mingyu gently stroked his naked shoulder with his fingertips and Wonwoo was happy; he had not been so happy since Joshua was born.   
  
"I’m curious, when did you start to like me?", the alpha asked, breaking his comfortable silence.   
  
"I always liked you," Wonwoo admitted in a whisper. "I just disliked you more".   
  
Mingyu laughed and the deep sound reverberated in his naked body. "And how does that work?" Mingyu said.   
  
"It’s like a TV show. You like certain parts, but you don’t like other parts".   
  
"What parts didn’t you like?", Mingyu asked, amused.   
  
"Do you really want me to tell you what I didn’t like about you? While we’re in bed?", Wonwoo pointed, looking up and still able to find Mingyu's eyes in the dark. " We could do much more fun things," he kissed away any response his lover might have had, but felt Mingyu agreed when he kissed him back.   
  
It was hard to stay away from Mingyu after their first date, they spent most of their time together when they weren’t at work, either at home or at his. Wonwoo tried to be careful and take things slow, but being with Mingyu was natural to him.   
  
It was like _they were meant to be together._   
  
Mingyu made Wonwoo forget everything and dream of a future he would never have with him. One where he would wake up in Mingyu's arms every day, warm and happy, another where they would become parents together and travel the world together when they were old. It was a great dream.   
  
Wonwoo knew that everything he could have with Mingyu was flirtation, but it was difficult to record it in his head. He missed Mingyu when they were apart for more than two days. He especially enjoyed the moments when he found Mingyu half-naked in his kitchen, holding Calliope; it made it even harder for him to think rationally than he normally was when he was near the alpha.   
  
It made him happy and Wonwoo also made Mingyu happy. Seungkwan had also noticed it and Soonyoung had even told Minseo. Not that anyone suspected either, because Wonwoo and Mingyu were keeping their new romance to themselves, but their friends and colleagues probably knew about it.   
  
It was shown that they were all right when he showed up, wearing a midnight blue suit to the hospital’s Christmas party as the prestigious doctor’s date. Wonwoo had to endure Sooonyoung’s ruthless jokes all night, but Mingyu made it all worthwhile when told him how beautiful Wonwoo looked.

New Year’s Eve arrived and the alpha kissed him in Time Square under the fireworks celebrating the arrival of 2016. " Happy New Year, baby," Mingyu whispered to his lips.   
  
"Do you want to celebrate the rest of New Year’s Eve in my apartment?", the omega asked, and Mingyu was already dragging him into the crowd before he finished his prayer, making him laugh like never before.   
  
January seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. The Friday nights were spend at the bar with Mingyu’s friends and the rest of their free time was spend in one of their apartments reading, baking and making origami, if they could separate from each other.   
  
Wonwoo learned from Minseo, much to Mingyu’s dismay, that his nickname was "Puppy" and Wonwoo had laughed until he needed to pee, not because of the name that contradicted Mingyu’s large body, but because of the awkward and blushing expression of him when his sister told Wonwoo that. It was a nice change from his normally arrogant behavior, and now he had a new nickname for Mingyu; after all, his partner still liked to call him baby.   
  
Mingyu learned that Wonwoo loved to draw in his spare time and so the alpha became an immovable subject for Wonwoo’s pastime. Calliope had especially liked his boyfriend and, luckily for the cat, it seemed to be mutual.   
  
"My cat loves you more than she loves me," Wonwoo pouted one night when they were sitting on his couch. Mingyu was watching something on TV while Wonwoo was drawing Mingyu's profile and Calliope was sitting on the alpha’s lap.   
  
"Of course; who doesn’t?" the alpha replied, presumptuously, and Calliope purred loudly as Mingyu scratched behind his ears.   
  
"Doucheface". Wonwoo glanced at him mockingly and Mingyu laughed.   
  
"I don’t know what Dr. Minhyuk sees in you".   
  
"Yes, you do," Mingyu said with the same arrogant smile and Wonwoo just rolled his eyes.   
  
"Stay still, fool," he ordered, as he focused on bringing Mingyu to life on paper. Then Dr. Kim mumbled something sweet to Calliope, which made Wonwoo smile.

  
  
*****

"Happy Valentine’s Day," Mingyu said when Wonwoo opened the door and handed him a beautiful bouquet of lilac roses.   
  
Wonwoo was speechless for the sweet gesture. He loved the flowers and had not received them since he had been with Junhui. His eyes were filled with tears, not because of the memories of his late husband, but because Mingyu had taken the time to bring him flowers, just after finishing an eighteen-hour shift; only to make him feel appreciated and loved. " Gyu...", he snorted, blinking to remove the tears. "You really didn’t have to do it...".   
  
"I know, but I wanted to," Mingyu assured him, quietly and kissed his forehead.   
  
"I didn’t get you anything...".   
  
"I’d rather you give me some of your time, baby".   
  
Wonwoo chuckled. "Okay. Do you want to relax, have dinner and watch Netflix?".   
  
"If by relaxing you mean falling asleep on the couch, then yes. I’m exhausted".   
  
"I will lead the way," Wonwoo winked.   
  
It was on his couch watching "The Prince of Egypt" while eating spaghetti with Mingyu that Wonwoo realized the depth of his feelings for him. He didn’t just like him, as Soonyoung would say, or care very much about Mingyu, no; Wonwoo was madly and irrevocably in love with him.   
  
Mingyu was his best friend, the person he needed most and trusted most (apart from Joshua) and had no idea how he would get the strength to leave him.   
  
He had loved both Junhui and Minjae wholeheartedly, but with Mingyu it was different. Wonwoo loved him with his _heart and soul,_ and felt like they belonged together. Wonwoo had never believed in soulmates or true love, they had only been dating for three months and yet, there he was; head over heels for Mingyu with every fiber of his being. _How could the universe be so cruel?_   
  
Wonwoo tossed and turned all night and didn't sleep until Mingyu pressed him against his warm body and surrounded him with his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy day Carats!!! <33 and happy valentine's day.   
> Curiously, this chapter coincides with this day. I hope you’re liking it.  
>  See you and take care of yourselves.


	7. Chapter 7

They were bathing together in Mingyu's bathtub, Wonwoo comfortably against Mingyu’s chest, with some wine in their systems and with Wonwoo releasing an orgasm after Mingyu had caressed its length with his soft but strong fingers, when the alpha asked him to meet his godparents.   
  
"Mingyu, I ...".   
  
"I understand that you don’t want everyone in the hospital to know about our relationship, but this is my family and I would really appreciate it. They really want to meet you and it’s their 28th wedding anniversary".   
  
"Did you tell your godparents about me?" Wonwoo asked, surprised.   
  
"Of course, they’re like my parents," the alpha replied firmly, before adding with a more vulnerable voice, "Haven’t you?".   
  
"Yes, Joshua is very happy for us," he whispered and Mingyu stroked his hair with his nose and put a palm on his stomach.   
  
"Then come with me. I would love to see you there, Minseo will also bring her boyfriend Jongdae," Mingyu said. "It will be fun, I promise. They live on a small farm in Arkadia, a rural area in the north, so we’ll go hiking together, stargazing, and you can draw more than Calliope or me," Mingyu said, and Wonwoo chuckled in response. " Wouldn’t it be nice to just leave town for a long weekend?" Mingyu exclaimed with a touch of nostalgia in his voice.   
  
"Yeah, that’d be great".   
  
"So you will be my plus one?", the alpha asked and Wonwoo could hear the smile in his voice. "I’d hate to ask Dr. Minhyuk for a date," Wonwoo snorted and hit Mingyu's knee with his.   
  
"There’s no need to try to make me jealous, silly".   
  
Mingyu took his lips to the omega’s ear and stroked his lobe with his teeth, making Wonwoo shudder. "Is it working?", the alpha whispered in a dark, hoarse voice that sent a ray of pleasure to Wonwoo' sex. The omega unconsciously groaned and squeezed his thighs as he leaned against his alpha’s back.   
  
The thought of Mingyu with someone else, not only in this position, but holding hands and introducing someone else to the people he cared about, made Wonwoo tremble with anger. It scared him that Mingyu elicited all these feelings from him; anger, jealousy, longing, happiness, satisfaction and especially love in such an immense amount, but he had no chance to fight it.

"Yes" he admitted in a whisper, and the sound was quickly followed by a moan when opposing fingers slid into his dick

*****

  
"Honey, we’re here," Wonwoo heard Mingyu tell him when he woke him up. The alpha kissed him on the forehead and blessed him with a puppy smile. "Did you sleep well?".   
  
"Are we here already?" he asked, his voice still hoarse from sleep.   
  
"Yes, let’s go," Mingyu smiled cheerfully, his eyes glowing with happiness and that made his heart race. He was like a child in a toy store, ecstatic and full of energy; all because he had agreed to meet his godparents. Mingyu unbuckled himself and Wonwoo, and helped Jongdae take his bags home after getting out of the car. Minseo was already inside, he hadn’t wasted any time and Wonwoo wasn’t planning on doing it either. He was a little excited to meet the couple who meant so much to Mingyu and Minseo, who had helped them in the most amazing way.   
  
Mingyu introduced them immediately when he walked into the hallway. "Won, this is my godfather Yoochan and this is my other godfather...".   
  
_ "John... ". _   
  
Wonwoo became visibly tense, before encountering the eyes of Mingyu’s godfather; he recognized them immediately. It didn’t matter that that their gazes hadn’t met in thirty years; Wonwoo would recognize Minjae’s eyes forever.   
  
Time had been kind to him; he had aged wonderfully. Minjae may have had wrinkles and his hair had turned grey over the past thirty years, but his eyes; his eyes were the same ones Wonwoo had fallen in love with in the eighties. The brown orbs were still full of sarcastic wit and life.   
  
_ Minjae. _   
  
"My father, actually", Wonwoo whispered when he found his voice. He did not realize he was shaking like a leaf, until Mingyu stabilized him when he put his hand on his lower back. The doctor looked at him worried, but Wonwoo still had his eyes on the alpha he had left so many years ago.

He had never expected to see Minjae again. And definitely not while presenting himself as his godson’s new boyfriend, almost Minjae’s son.   
  
Minjae’s face was devoid of color as well. "You look a lot like him ... Isn’t he the spitting image of John, honey?" Minjae asked Yoochan.   
  
"Yes, the resemblance is remarkable," he nodded, somewhat intrigued.   
  
"My alpha father also thought the same," Wonwoo whispered. Mingyu approached him and melted into his side, his hand still caressing him.   
  
"Wait, how do you know Wonwoo’s omega father?" Minseo asked in confusion.   
  
"We, uhm, we dated in our twenties..." explained Minjae, still looking at Wonwoo in shock and disbelief. "How is he? Your father? I haven’t spoken to him since ... forever ...".   
  
"I’m afraid he passed away when I was a teenager," the lie came out of his tongue like honey.   
  
"Oh...", Minjae exclaimed, "I’m sorry to hear that ... But he lives in you; you really look a lot like him ... Yes, a lot in fact ...".   
  
Wonwoo thanked Minjae with a numb heart and an uncomfortable silence fell on them. Jongdae, Minseo’s boyfriend, especially looked very uncomfortable.   
  
"Well, the cook promised dinner would be served shortly, so why don’t you go freshen up a bit?" Yoochan smiled, after his preoccupied gaze abandoned his husband’s form and amusement at Jongdae’s discomfort settled in. His hand rested in his husband’s middle, it had not changed at all, Wonwoo noted with some delight. He wondered how they came to be because Minjae wouldn’t give YooChan the light of day.   
  
"Yes, that would be nice," Mingyu said, and Wonwoo nodded, before the first one led him upstairs to his room.   
  
"Are you all right?" the alpha asked worried and Wonwoo gave him a faint smile.   
  
"I’m fine," he tried to reassure him "Where can I find the bathroom, Gyu?" he said.   
  
"Across the hall, I’ll get our bags".   
  
When he closed the bathroom door behind him, he quickly called Joshua. Wonwoo needed his son to calm his nervously beating heart, otherwise he would never survive dinner. Joshua answered after some calls and Wonwoo told him that he had met his old acquaintance.

Joshua told him to stick to the background story of Jeon Wonwoo, to ask some questions about John to avoid suspicion and to stay as calm as possible. Wonwoo knew all that, but it was good to share his concerns with his son and have him try to calm him down.   
  
"Wonwoo?" Minseo called and interrupted his call. "Dinner is ready".   
  
"Oh, thank you," he hurried to say. "I’ll be down in a second".   
  
They dined in a spacious dining room with large windows and expensive-looking wallpaper that was illuminated by a chandelier and fireplace, but the first thing Wonwoo noticed was the paint that decorated the space above the fireplace. It was the ocean view painting he made for Minjae as an anniversary gift.   
  
"Your father did it for me," Minjae told him, following Wonwoo’s line of sight. "I always loved the painting and didn’t want to part with it, even after all those years...".   
  
Wonwoo didn’t know how to respond, so he settled for "Yes, I thought I recognized his initials".   
  
Mingyu’s hand found his hand under the table and his familiar touch made him breathe a little better. " Wonwoo is also an artist," Mingyu interrupted, and he was grateful that he did. Mingyu told everyone he liked to draw, how realistic his portraits were and how much he knew about art history; pride in coloring his voice and his features.   
  
"You’re overreacting," Wonwoo chuckled, with pink cheeks and squeezed his hand.   
  
"I’m not," the alpha whispered, his eyes fixed on him and his gaze held his for a moment. He then departed from Wonwoo and raised his glass of wine to make a toast. "To Minjae and Yoochan and their twenty-eight years of marriage. I wish you at least the same amount of years to come, and I hope everyone in this room will find the kind of love that you two share".   
  
"For Minjae and YooChan," Wonwoo, Minseo, Jongdae repeated, while the couple in question shared a private and loving smile.   
  
"How did you two meet?" Wonwoo heard himself ask.   
  
"I worked in a restaurant where he was a regular customer," Minjae replied, his eyes fixed on his husband. "I can’t say I particularly liked him at first, but I was captivated".   
  
Yoochan laughter filled the room. "Yes, I was kind of the stereotypical trust fund kid back then. I like to think I’ve changed".   
  
"You did" Minjae smiled. "Otherwise, I would never have agreed to go out with you, much less marry you".

"Well, I’m glad you said yes to both questions. I would not have wanted to spend the last thirty years with anyone else and I am excited to be able to spend even more of my life with you". YooChan’s eyes were filled with so much love and warmth, his gaze could have melted the iceberg that sank the Titanic. Wonwoo was happy that Minjae had found happiness forever with him; it was obvious that they really loved each other. It was a beautiful thing to witness.   
  
Minjae’s cheeks dyed pink and he rolled her eyes. " Still as romantic as when we met," he laughed and he joined the laughter.   
  
The couple told their guests about the time they traveled through Brazil and their car broke down. " I knew I loved him at that very moment", Minjae smiled with sufficiency, eyes with a mischievous glow."Minjae did all the hard work while I sat down and had a relaxing drink; everything was perfect," he winked and Minjae smiled.   
  
"I don’t know why you’re winking, hahah" YooChan exclaimed.   
  
"Are you a mechanic, s-sir?" Wonwoo asked politely, trying not to show his nerves, but his stutter probably gave him away.   
  
"Call me Minjae, please," Minaje’s eyes met his again, and his brown orbs were so intense that Wonwoo feared the alpha could see through him. " No, I’m an engineer. I made my money by making improvements to the solar panels," Minjae swallowed, before adding in a softer, considered tone, "Your father really gave me the idea".   
  
Wonwoo gave Minjae a shaky smile and Mingyu saved him once again, when he kindly changed the subject by asking Yoochan about the property renovations.   
  
Wonwoo remained silent for the rest of the dinner, only speaking when asked something, nodded and smiled. He hoped to have hidden his anxiety well, but Mingyu noticed his strange behavior when they were alone in his room that night.   
  
"I’m fine, Gyu, really," he tried to reassure him without looking into his eyes. .   
  
"Baby, tell me".   
  
_ I wish I could. _   
  
"Just hold me?" he pleaded, looking at the captivating eyes that told him he would stop the conversation for now, but wanted to finish it later.   
  
Mingyu surrounded him with his arms and pulled him closer. Wonwoo rested his head on his chest and let Mingyu’s body odor relax him. The alpha kissed his hair and said, "Always".   
  
Wonwoo tried to memorize everything about that hug, because it would probably be one of the last. The feeling of his arms around him, resting against his firm chest, being surrounded by his musky, pine scent, being loved, feeling safe. Of being truly warm. He engraved it all in his brain, so that he could never forget what it was like to be loved by Kim Mingyu.

  
*****

Wonwoo could feel Mingyu looking at him throughout the breakfast and the atmosphere was a bit tense before Mingyu tried to redirect the subject of "John Wong" to a fun Thanksgiving memory that made everyone laugh. Wonwoo let out a sigh of relief when Mingyu announced that the two were going on a walk together.   
  
"I’m sorry," Mingyu announced when they were outside.   
  
"Why?" Wonwoo’s cold hand found the warm one pha automatically when they started walking. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, his gaze was glued to the horizon, but even if he could not see the look in his eyes, he knew Mingyu was feeling dejected. His droopy shoulders, frown and tone of voice betrayed him.   
  
"All this mess..." he sighed. "I know you didn’t expect to remember your father this weekend ... This weekend was supposed to be fun and everything that’s been is fucking awful...".   
  
"Hey" Wonwo turned to him and made them both stop. "Not all weekend has been terrible. I woke up with you this morning; that made everything worthwhile," he smiled.   
  
Mingyu appreciated his words, the corner of his mouth healed into a small smile. "Still ... This weekend was so important to me. You’re so important to me, baby, and so are they. I really needed this to go-", Mingyu swallowed saliva and his gaze fell to his shoes, " _perfect_ ".   
  
Wonwoo couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. "Gyu".   
  
"Yes, I know, nothing in life is perfect. But I needed this to be something close to it. I never had anyone I wanted to wake up to every morning, or someone I wanted to introduce my family to. Or wanted to _start_ a family with ...".   
  
Wonwoo’s smile disappeared from his face and he took a deep breath. "Mingyu!".   
  
"I know we’ve only been together for a short time, but I honestly can’t imagine my future without you in it, Wonwoo," his eyes glowed brightly with a light that could only be described as love, and Wonwoo had to bite his tongue not to let go of those four little words. _I love you too._   
  
It was better to keep it to himself; their inevitable end was going to be heartbreaking enough. There was no reason to make it more painful.   
  
His silence and surprise did not seem to bother Mingyu, he remained calm; he simply seemed relieved to have him off his chest. " I love you, Wonwoo. You don’t have to answer me," the alpha assured him, continuing. "But I just needed to say it. I needed you to know, okay?" he said.   
  
"Okay..." he replied automatically, still concerned about the turn of events.

Mingyu again took Wonwoo’s hand and filled the silence by telling him about the summers he spent on the estate with Minseo, both as an adult and as a child, as they made their trek. He told the stories of when his omega father taught him to swim in the nearby lake and when YooChan taught him to shoot a bow and arrow in the second summer after his mother’s death. Wonwoo listened, but his secret was devouring him alive; now more than ever.   
  
Mingyu took him to a beautiful place in the mountains where they had a beautiful view of the valley. They ate the lunch that the alpha had prepared for them before Mingyu began to read and Wonwoo began to draw.   
  
Wonwoo felt like screaming and crying, but he kept it all in and challenged his emotions into the drawing of their view.   
  
Wonwoo loved Mingyu, he _really_ loved him. He wanted him during the day and dreamed about him at night. This was a kind of love that Wonwoo had never felt in his life.   
  
That was what made leaving Mingyu so difficult, but he deserved what Minjae had gotten with YooChan, a family, a future, a real life.   
  
Mingyu’s book had him travel to another world, somewhere far away, while Wonwoo’s heart slowly broke into a million pieces.   
  
Suddenly, raindrops fell heavily from the sky and Mingyu and Wonwoo were forced to shorten their time outside and return to the house. They were soaked to the bone when they arrived at the house and Mingyu told Wonwoo that he was going to get some towels so they could shower together.   
  
Wonwoo went up to his bedroom, but when he passed by the bathroom, he heard Minseo say something to Jongdae that caught his attention.   
  
"Jongdae, I’m a cop!" Minseo whispered angrily. "I know what I’m talking about!".   
  
"Honey, I really think you’re imagining..." Jongdae try to said with a much calmer voice.   
  
"I’m not! Something is wrong with Wonwoo, I can feel it in my bones. And I heard he had a strange phone call here...".   
  
"Jesus, Minseo, were you eavesdropping on him?".   
  
"It was an accident, I came to get him for dinner," she said impatiently, obviously upset by the fact that Jongdae didn’t believe her at all. " And I know he keeps lying about his omega father every time Minjae mentions it. I can tell because...".   
  
"You’re a cop, yes," Jongdae replied, funny. "We’ve established it on numerous occasions".

"Jongdae, for God’s sake!" Minseo growled. "This is for my brother! He’s dating a liar! I’m telling you, something’s going on with him and I’m gonna get to the bottom of this".   
  
Wonwoo didn’t even hear Minseo finish his sentence. His feet took him to his bedroom in a split second, panic fueling his movements. Mingyu entered his room just after closing the door, without giving him a chance to panic for a moment.   
  
"Ready for that shower?" Mingyu asked cheerfully, his mood was completely different from his.   
  
Wonwoo’s heart beat at full speed and burst into a nervous sweat, but his brain quickly saved him. " Um, I got a missed call and a text from my godfather, so I’m gonna call him. Why don’t you go first?".   
  
Mingyu seemed disappointed, but did not object. He kissed him on the forehead and left him some towels before leaving the room.   
  
Wonwoo overheard Jongdae telling Mingyu that the shower was all his and Minseo added that they were heading for the indoor pool, but it was all white noise for Wonwoo as he hurriedly packed everything that was his in his suitcase. If Mingyu telling him he wanted to have a family with him someday wasn’t reason enough to leave, Minseo being a cop, breathing down his neck was.   
  
He tore the drawing out of the valley from his sketchbook and scribbled a farewell note for Mingyu in the back, before leaving it on the towels Mingyu had left for him.   
  
Wonwoo stole Mingyu’s car keys from his jacket and ran out of the house, trying to leave as quickly and quietly as possible. The raindrops were mixed with the tears running down his face when he came out. It rained even harder than when the two of them had returned from their walk, but Wonwoo didn’t even notice; all he felt was an anguish that threatened to kill him and a guilt so strong that he felt like vomiting.   
  
Wonwoo left his suitcase in the car, fastened his seat belt and started the engine. He would walk away from the house, the windshield wipers would go a mile a minute and the earth would fly behind him. Wonwoo was almost at the gate, before they began to close in front of his eyes.   
  
"No!" he screamed and hit the steering wheel in sheer hopelessness when he stopped.   
  
Five seconds had passed before the passenger door opened and Mingyu got into the car, looking absolutely _wrecked_ , and Wonwoo began to cry.   
  
"No! Don’t you dare cry!" the alpha said angrily, his voice trembling with numerous emotions. "Fuck, Wonwoo. What the hell?" , he asked, before quoting his note. " _'I’m sorry Mingyu, I can’t do this anymore. You deserve more'_. Everyone deserves better than to keep a three-sentence note, Wonwoo! Especially after lying about joining someone in the shower and then stealing their car! _Everyone!_ ", Mingyu sounded devastated and angry; not that he would have expected otherwise.

Wonwoo’s grip tightened around the steering wheel and his knuckles bleached. "I know ... you deserve it ..." he said quietly.   
  
"Why?" the alpha begged. "What happened? What changed? Is it because I said I loved you?" Wonwoo bit his lip and let his tears fall down freely. "Say something, please!".   
  
"It just won’t work!" Wonwoo shouted, staring at the steering wheel.   
  
"Why not?!" asked Mingyu angrily, his voice rising a couple of octaves. The storm that began seemed to emphasize his anger and lightning in the distance lit up the sky for a second.   
  
"Because you deserve what Minjae has. A good marriage, a nice home, a loving family. I want you to have that, but I can’t ... " his voice left him for a moment, the pain weighed too much on his chest. "... give you none of it ...".   
  
"Why don’t you?".   
  
_Because I don't age; I’m frozen._ It was on the tip of his tongue, he was going to say, but at that moment a blue ray struck, hit the car with all its force and his argument died on his lips when they got electrified.   
  
Everything around Wonwoo disappeared. Only the absence of light remained.

  
  
*****

  
"Dad?"   
  
It was the faint sound of his son asking about him that made Wonwoo finally open his eyes. "Joshua?" he asked in a hoarse voice. " Where are we? Where is Mingyu?" was quick to ask, the idea of what might have happened to him made his heart beat wildly with fear.   
  
"We’re in the hospital in Arkadia". Minseo traced my number and I came as soon as he called," Minseo responded calmly. " Mingyu is also here, in a room adjacent to this one, "he was quiet for a moment and there was a loud silence. Wonwoo was afraid of what he was going to say next. "He's not doing well. I don’t know exactly in what shape he is, but he's bad and he’s had surgery. He hasn’t woken up yet...".   
  
"No ...", Wonwoo pleaded quietly and shook his head. "No, no, no ... It can’t be ...", he shouted. "This is all my fault, I ...".   
  
"Yes, his family told me what happened. It wasn’t your best moment, father". He didn’t seem critical, just worried.   
  
Wonwoo agreed. "I was a coward. And selfish. I knew I had to end it, but I couldn’t look him in the eye when I did it," he snorted. "I have to see him, Josh".   
  
"It’s late, Dad. Visiting hours are almost over and you two need to rest as much as you can. Tomorrow is a new day," he gently squeezed his hand and his eyes filled with tears. "I was so afraid you wouldn’t wake up ... I know I’m being selfish because I don’t know what it’s like to live a life without a father, but I’m not willing to find out yet ...".   
  
"Oh, Josh..." Wonwoo choked with tears and squeezed his hand. "You don’t have to do it yet. I’m still here, honey. You still have me".

Josh nodded. "Do you want some water? Are you comfortable?" he asked nicely. "Do you want me to go get your doctor?".   
  
Wonwoo shook his head slightly. "I’m fine, honey, thank you. However, you should leave, you also need to rest".   
  
Joshua wished him sweet dreams and promised to come back in the morning. Wonwoo gave him a grateful smile and told his son that he loved him. When Joshua left, he snuck out of his room to go see Mingyu.   
  
He found Mingyu motionless in his bed with a tube coming out of his mouth. His arms were covered with burns that matched his, but before he could inspect him further or read his chart, a nurse caught him and forced him to return to his own room.   
  
Wonwoo burst into tears when he went back to bed and crossed his hands. Wonwoo prayed to the one who had saved his life the first time, whoever heard him when he prayed for Minjae and Joshua. But this time he prayed for Mingyu.   
  
Mingyu did not deserve this. He deserved a long and happy life, full of laughter and love. He deserved to get what he wanted; children he could name in honor of the heroes and goddesses of Ancient Greece, and grandchildren he could play with. Mingyu deserved to go to Europe and see the rest of the world, he deserved to have a million more weekly Sunday lunches and trips...   
  
Mingyu needed to wake up.

  
  
*****

  
When Wonwoo woke up the next day he felt different; warmer, more present, more _alive._   
  
Joshua was sitting next to him and his son asked how he felt. He told him that he would be discharged today if he were lucky.   
  
"Good," he said, before asking what he really needed to know. "Mingyu?" He said.   
  
Joshua gave him a smile. "He woke up".   
  
Wonwoo let out a sigh of relief and felt like crying and laughing. Thanks the heaven. "How he is doing? How is he feeling?".   
  
"Well, he woke up; that’s a good sign. The surgery also appears to have been successful, but he received more damage, so he won’t be discharged for at least a couple of days," Joshua explained, before adding in a softer tone. " He asked about you".   
  
"He did?" he asked in surprise, but felt foolish for feeling that way. It was in Mingyu’s nature to always care about someone else, always sacrificing himself for others; it was just one of the millions of reasons he loved him.

_ I love him. _   
  
"I need to see him now," he said firmly.   
  
"I’m not sure your sister is going to leave you ...", Joshua grimaced.   
  
"Honey, please...," Wonwoo pleaded. "I just need to see him for a moment. I won’t go near him or anything, but I just need to see him awake and without tubes".   
  
Joshua sighed. "Just for a second, then I will bring you back to this bed," he relented, before helping him out of bed.   
  
Mingyu was awake and talking to Minseo, who was sitting next to him. He looked tired, but he looked much better than the day before and without the tubes coming out of his face. Wonwoo was satisfied.   
  
He turned to leave when he saw him. "Wonwoo," his voice was hoarse, but insistent.   
  
"Hello," he said quietly and looked at each other for a moment, both relieved to see each other alive and be close to each other again.   
  
"Oh, can you give us a moment?" Mingyu asked.   
  
"Gyu..." his sister protested.   
  
"Minseo", his voice left no room for discussion and they communicated in silence, before Minseo got up, looked at Wonwoo as he passed by her, but Wonwoo only had eyes for Mingyu.   
  
Mingyu’s gaze crossed his as he walked towards him. "Hey," he whispered when Wonwoo sat carefully in his bed, and had to bite his lower lip to not burst into tears. Wonwoo was so relieved he woke up, so happy to be so close to him to count his moles again, and he felt so guilty about putting him in that bed.   
  
"How do you feel?" Mingyu asked, eyes filled with worry and love, holding his own captive. It was at that moment that he knew for certain that he couldn't do to Mingyu what he had done to Minjae: to leave without telling the truth and deprive him of the option of being with him; even if his future would be a difficult and short one.

"Much better now," he promised, and only one tear escaped him. Mingyu took his hand to the opposite cheek and wiped the tear with his thumb. Wonwoo kissed Mingyu's palm before returning the question.  
  
"Much better now," the alpha replied.  
  
Wonwoo took his hand between his hands and kissed his knuckles. "Your hands are warm," Mingyu commented, surprised, and that made Wonwoo laugh.  
  
"Yes, seem like they are" he replied, and one of his hands moved toward the face of the tallest to caress his cheek; he would never tire of touching it. " I am so sorry, Mingyu, " he exclaimed.  
  
Mingyu swallowed. "I want to finish our conversation," he said decidedly.  
  
"Now?" he asked, a little unsure if the time was right.  
  
Mingyu nodded in response and squeezed his hand to let him know that he agreed.  
  
"I really need to tell you something," Wonwoo began, "I really _want_ to tell you something, but I’m afraid you won’t believe me ...".  
  
"Why wouldn’t I believe you?" he asked, both surprised by his words and confused about why he wouldn’t believe him.  
  
"Because technically speaking it’s impossible, but I love you, Mingyu," Wonwoo said. "So much. That’s why I need to be honest ... I need you in my life, Gyu ...", he snorted.  
  
A mixture of emotions painted Mingyu's face; surprise, happiness and disbelief, when Wonwoo told Mingyu that he loved him. " I need you in mine, too," the alpha whispered.  
  
"When we get home I’ll tell you everything," he promised. "But right now you need to rest and get better".  
  
Mingyu grip around his hand tightened and panic took hold of him. "Don’t go away again".  
  
"I won’t".  
  
"Stay here. With me," Mingyu begged. "We can share this bed".  
  
Wonwoo kissed his knuckles. "Okay, I’ll stay here," he whispered and lay next to him. Mingyu gently wrapped his arm around him and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I love you, Mingyu," Wonwoo whispered to his chest. "No matter what happens, don’t forget, okay?" he said.  
  
"Never," the taller assured him. "I love you too, baby".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, lend me tissues that imma cry :'c i love so much how they love, i wish i have a love like them. ok so much drama uu, but meanie is meanie yk.


	8. Chapter 8

It was when Wonwoo awoke an hour later that he realized he had fallen asleep in Mingyu’s arms. The latter was still fast asleep; his arms still wrapped around his little figure and the alpha was drooling a little. Wonwoo’s heart was filled with a radiant warmth when he saw his drooling boyfriend and his lips turned into a smile. He was happy.   
  
But concern followed quickly. Wonwoo had promised Mingyu that he would tell him his secret, and that he would as soon as they were back in his apartment, but he was scared. What if he didn’t believe him? What if he did, but couldn’t keep it to himself? Wonwoo trusted him, but the bigger problem was that after a lifetime of lying and running away, he didn’t know how to stay.   
  
He gently removed his arm and got out of bed. Mingyu moved in dreams and muttered something, but he remained asleep. His fingers itched him with the need to touch his cheek, his hair, anything, but he didn’t want to wake the alpha up, so Wonwoo controlled himself and snuck back into his room.   
  
He found Joshua reading a book on his hospital bed and when he raised an eyebrow, his son timidly explained to him that it was more comfortable than sitting on chairs. " It’s not as comfortable as your own bed," Wonwoo calmly replied. "Really, honey, you can go home if you want. I’m pretty good".   
  
"I’ll go home when you’re discharged, so we can travel back to the city together," Joshua said. Something in his eyes shone and the corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile. "Or do you plan to stay a little longer?".   
  
Wonwoo made sure the door was locked properly before continuing the conversation. "Yes. I promised Mingyu I wouldn’t leave him again. And I also promised to tell him the truth about me".   
  
Joshua’s eyes opened with surprise and he left his book on the bedside table. "You’re going to tell him about your..." he said before his voice was reduced to a whisper. "... _immortality_?".   
  
Wonwoo nodded. "I can’t cut and run like I've done for the last five decades. _Not with Mingyu_. He is not like Minjae, he was strong and stubborn, and Gyu is too, but in a different way ... Minjae overcame my betrayal, but Mingyu will not do it ...", Wonwoo groaned and blinked to remove a tear. "I owe him my honesty. And...", he tried to explain and his son understood. "I love him," he added in a whisper.   
  
"When are you going to tell him?" Joshua asked as he sat next to him on the bed.

"So you agree?" Wonwoo needed to know that his son supported his decision. He had kept his a secret as long as his son did and telling another soul besides him would affect his life as well. If they didn’t agree to tell Mingyu, Wonwoo wasn’t sure he could move on. And he couldn’t do it without Joshua’s help; he had pictures and other memories of his previous lives that he needed in order to show Mingyu that he wasn’t aging.   
  
"It’s not my secret to tell, father".   
  
"Joshua," Wonwoo said sternly. "Maybe so, but he’ll know you’re not my godfather. This is about you, as well".   
  
Joshua let a sigh slip. "I’m relieved you told Mingyu," he admitted. "I always hated you being alone and Mingyu seems like a great guy. And it would be good if someone else knew the secret; it will take some of the weight off our shoulders".   
  
It reminded Wonwoo, once again, that the burden it posed was his problem not only for him, but also for his son. " I’m sorry ...", he whispered.   
  
"I know that, dad. So do I, but neither of us are to blame," Joshua assured him, before putting an arm around his shoulder and making a surprise sound. " Since when are they so warm?".   
  
Wonwoo chuckled and wiped a stubborn tear from his cheek. "I was also surprised. And to answer your previous question, I’ll tell Mingyu when we get back to my apartment. I've meaning to ask you if...", he started, "... could you give me some old pictures of myself with your dad? And any other proof you have of my immortality?".   
  
"Of course," he said. "I’ll leave them in your apartment when I get home".   
  
"Thank you, honey," Wonwoo said at the exact moment Minseo walked through the door, surprising both Wonwoo and his son.   
  
"Wonwoo, what are you doing here?" the girl muttered enraged.   
  
"Saying goodbye to Joshua," he replied, as calm and non-threatening as he could.   
  
"Why? Are you leaving again?" Minseo glared at him, making an unconscious fist with her hand.   
  
"No!" Wonwoo responded quickly. " I’m not going anywhere, but Joshua is going back home now," he tried to explain, and Minseo looked at him for a moment before nodding. "You better not-".   
  
"I’m not".   
  
"Good, because I won’t let you get away with another trick again, Wonwoo! Leaving my brother in a note, before steal his car and send him to the hospital!" Minseo screamed and Wonwoo grimaced, feeling his guilt as strongly as a physical pain, but the brunette was not finished yet. " I could arrest you right here, right now, but Gyu doesn’t want to press charges. God knows why, but he loves you, not that you _deserve_ it".

"That’s enough, Ms. Kim," Joshua interrupted her, in an authoritarian tone, while he stood up. "It was never Wonwoo’s intention for anyone to end up in the hospital and he regrets what he’s done to your brother. He apologized and promised Mingyu he wouldn’t leave him again, so he won’t come back to New York with me. And I understand why you’re upset, but their relationship is none of your business...".   
  
"Of course it is!" Minseo angrily interrupted. "Mingyu is _my brother_ and how Wonwoo treats him is my business".   
  
"Speaking of your brother," Wonwoo spoke, restless, "I would like to get back to him now," he told Minseo, before turning to his son. " And Joshua, you should hit the road as soon as possible, before it gets too dark".   
  
Joshua nodded. "Do you have everything you need for the next two days?".   
  
"Yes," Minseo answered for Wonwoo, folding his arms and throwing daggers with his eyes at Wonwoo, before he had a chance to respond. " Everything you need is in the suitcase you left in my brother’s car".   
  
"Well," Joshua said, choosing to ignore the words of Minseo and the poison in her voice. "Would you be so kind as to give it to us?".   
  
A moment passed when no one said anything and Wonwoo feared everything. He did not want his son to drive too long in the dark on his way home and for Mingyu to wake up before he was back by his side. Minseo looked at them both and his lips tightened in a thin line. " Sure, "he spit before leaving the room, giving Wonwoo and Joshua a chance to say goodbye in private.   
  
"Are you sure you want to stay here? With her?" Joshua asked, worried. "You could come back with me and wait for Mingyu at home".   
  
"No, I can’t do that, honey," Wonwoo replied. "Gyu needs me".   
  
Joshua nodded, but Wonwoo could see that his son was not very happy with the fact that he stood back and faced Minseo’s wrath on his own. They hugged each other hard and Wonwoo thanked him for being by his side these past few days.   
  
When they said goodbye, Wonwoo lovingly caressed his cheek and cared for his safety. " Promise me you’ll drive safely and if you get tired or don’t feel well, you’ll check into a motel. I’ll cover the expenses; I don’t want anything to happen ...".   
  
"Dad, I’ll be fine," Joshua promised laughing. The sound of his laughter and the glow of his brown eyes reminded Jun so much that joy and pride emerged within him, and he almost forgot to be upset. Almost.   
  
"Honey".   
  
"I promise," he assured him, smiling funny.   
  
"And text me when you get home. Otherwise I’ll worry".   
  
"Of course" Joshua drew him to one last hug and Wonwoo kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"I love you, honey. So much," he whispered.   
  
"I love you too, Dad," he said. "And I’m really happy that you decided to tell Mingyu".   
  
"Good," Wonwoo said, relieved.

Minseo returned with Wonwoo’s suitcase and dropped it on a chair. Joshua thanked the brunette for it, before saying goodbye to Mingyu’s godparents, and then gave a final hug to his father, who returned to Mingyu’s room.   
  
He was already awake and seemed to relax physically when Wonwoo appeared. "How did you sleep?" he asked, giving the alpha a small smile.   
  
"I’m fine," Mingyu replied, as Wonwoo sat next to him in his bed. "Although I didn’t like waking up and finding you were gone".   
  
Wonwoo grimaced sadly and his hand found the Alpha’s. "I’m sorry. I was saying goodbye to Joshua, now he’s going back to New York, and that took a little longer than we expected".   
  
"Did he leave?" Mingyu asked, disappointed. "I was hoping to meet him".   
  
Wonwoo’s lips unwittingly turned into a smile. He would love for Mingyu and Joshua to meet, the two people he loved most in this world, and he had no doubt that they would get along very well. But before they could meet, Wonwoo had to tell Mingyu the truth and he had to understand that their relationship had an expiration date. If he chose to spend his limited time with him, it was a possibility, but Wonwoo would understand if he chose not to. He would let Mingyu go, if Mingyu asked him to, but first he would give him the choice; he deserved it.   
  
"Maybe when you’re not in a hospital bed," he winked and Mingyu smiled.   
  
"I’d like that".   
  
Wonwoo gently squeezed his hand. "Me too".

  
  
*****

  
  
A week later, Wonwoo found himself on his way home. He had been discharged from the hospital the day Joshua left and Mingyu a couple of days after that. Jongdae was already gone, needed to get back to work, so Minseo took them both back to New York, as neither of them was willing to drive that long.   
  
It was a very uncomfortable and long journey. Minseo continued to look at Wonwoo through the rearview mirror and could not help but make some sarcastic remarks. Mingyu continued to growl that she had to leave him alone, while Wonwoo did his best to keep himself together. Mingyu helped him save his face with his relaxing touch, when his olive-toned fingers intertwined with his. He sighed in relief when Minseo left him in his apartment building.   
  
"Thank you for the ride, Minseo," Wonwoo said when the car stopped.

She remained silent and Mingyu gently shook his head at her sister.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow, Gyu," he said before kissing his cheek. "But only if you feel up for it".  
  
"I’ll text you," Mingyu promised, and Wonwoo wished both of the Kim good night before getting out of the car and grabbing his suitcase from the trunk.  
  
At the kitchen table, Wonwoo found the old photo albums Joshua had left, along with his old engagement ring and his real passport; the one he received in 1944 when he turned 18. Wonwoo flipped through the albums, his eyes filled with tears as he rediscovered images he hadn’t seen in 50 years.  
  
Wonwoo had lost his father when he was 14, and now, 75 years later, he couldn’t remember exactly how he'd looked like. He remembered that he was blond and had blue eyes, but he couldn’t remember what tone was or exactly what his nose looked like. The memory of his mother had also vanished. Wonwoo had forgotten exactly what Bora’s smile looked like and how it felt to be embraced by her and her strawberry smell.  
  
Wonwoo found a picture of him as a child, sitting on the couch with his parents. Seeing his mother and father again brought back memories of him walking through the park with his dad and his puppy Dan, of his mom teaching him how to make an apple pie, of them spending Christmas mornings together and going to church. How his father built him a swing in his backyard and how the omega helped him with his math homework.  
  
His eyes filled with tears and he dropped them. He was too tired to keep them in; tired of the long journey from Arkadia, but also his long life, full of lies, loneliness and flight had left him empty and exhausted.  
  
He had missed everything in his son’s life; his graduation from Columbia, his wedding, the births of his daughters, all his birthdays... He had lost a lot because he was frozen; the possibility of having a stable group of friends, of remarrying, of expanding his family, of perhaps becoming an artist well-known as he had dreamed when he was a child ...  
  
Was it even worth it?  
  
Having a second chance in life so Joshua wouldn’t grow up as an orphan? Was it worth living empty?  
  
Wonwoo knew it was. He had been an active father until he went off to college, which meant that he’d gotten _15 years_ he otherwise would’ve missed. Not to mention the 50 years after that, that had moments with his son; less than he would’ve wanted, but wonderful moments nonetheless. 

Joshua made it all worth it. Wonwoo would do it all again for him, and more, in a heartbeat.   
  
And falling in love with MIngyu had also made it worthwhile. Mingyu made him feel loved, desired, confident and wonderfully well. Minjae and Jun too, but he had never needed them as much as he needed Mingyu. He was incomplete without him, he was only half of a whole. Mingyu was what Wonwoo was; affectionate, stubborn, determined, affable, but also more; brave, selfless, protective and honest.   
  
And tomorrow he was also going to be honest, choosing his wedding photo, the only photo he had of him with Jun and Joshua, and a couple of photos of him with his son over the years, to prove his story.   
  
Wonwoo also kept a safe in the back of his closet, which contained photos and sketches he made of himself in the past, the polaroid photos Joshua took when he met Jeonghan and baby April, a couple of old passports and the photo from the photo booth he took with Minjae along with the silver bracelet he gave him.   
  
It was all evidence that, if he put together, it would prove that Wonwoo had not aged since his accident in 1952.   
  
And that’s what he was planning to do the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

Wonwoo awoke to the sound of an incoming call and was not surprised to see that it was Mingyu who was calling him.   
  
"Good morning, Gyu," he said, when he took his cell phone, in his deep voice because he had just woken up.   
  
"Good morning, baby," the alpha replied, and hearing the sound of his voice, just as hoarse as his, but as deep and smooth as ever, made him want to go home. Wonwoo missed waking up in his arms, fingertips gently caressing his abdomen and with the alpha pressing a sweet good morning kiss on his forehead. He felt homesick. "How did you sleep?".   
  
"I’m fine," Wonwoo replied, with a sigh. "But the bed is a bit big without you ... And you?".   
  
"Yes..." he nodded, in a whisper. "I feel the same way".   
  
Both remained silent for a moment, both thinking it would have been nicer to wake up together that morning, before Wonwoo asked how he felt.   
  
"Like I’ve been struck by lightning only a couple of days ago," he tried to joke, followed by a humorless laugh. " But well enough to come over so we can have that talk you promised me".   
  
Wonwoo was drawing spirals with his index finger on his blankets, when he responded a second later. "Okay," he whispered. "What time?".   
  
"An hour from now?".   
  
"Sure, come when you’re ready," he replied, before they said goodbye and finished the call.   
  
Wonwoo spent the next hour nervously strolling through his apartment, biting his fingernails and trying not to collapse because his heart beat quickly, all while forcing himself to have some breakfast, a shower and prepare everything. This would be the first time he would tell anyone about his immortality and didn’t know what to expect; he wondered how Mingyu would react and what the consequences would be.   
  
Needless to say, he was very nervous. Wonwoo tried to keep busy by sending a text message to Joshua he was telling Mingyu everything this morning, and petting Calliope, but luckily Mingyu didn’t make him wait too long. It wasn’t even an hour after his phone call, before the taller entered his apartment.   
  
"Hello," Mingyu said. I was tense and on guard. That he felt uncomfortable and cold was not unexpected and Wonwoo did not blame him; technically they were still separated and he was going to hear Wonwoo’s explanation for _running away_ from him, not knowing what to expect (and it was something he was _never_ going to expect, really).

Wonwoo, feeling more at ease because of his presence, could not control himself and surrounded Mingyu with his arms. It took Mingyu a second to relax a little and hug him back. They stood there for a moment and Wonwoo squeezed him harder when he realized that might be the last time he would feel his body embracing his own.

Wonwoo knew he had nothing to gain by telling Mingyu the truth, just a lot to lose, but it wasn’t about him, it was about Mingyu. And about being honest with him and giving him a choice. He inhaled the addictive scent of Mingyu (musky, like pine and just for him) one last time before letting go.

Wonwoo took him to his kitchen where he had placed all his albums, documents and trinkets and began his story immediately after Mingyu sat down. He thought the sooner it started, the sooner it would end.

The omega watched as Mingyu’s traits shifted from disbelief and commotion to more disbelief, more commotion, understanding, and eventually anger as he told his personal story as he handed over his belongings. When he finished, Mingyu had not interrupted him once, jumped out of his chair and started walking through the kitchen before stopping.

Mingyu ran a hand through his hair, making a mess of his head. Wonwoo knew him and knew that wasn’t a good sign; he only did it when he was nervous or upset. Then it was a surprise, when his voice, completely emotionless, spoke. "You haven’t aged since 1952".

It was not a question, but he answered it anyway. "No ...," Wonwoo whispered in a sad tone.

"So this is your life? Live a false life for a decade and then faking your death?".

"Yes, I..." he gasped, his eyes filled with tears. Wonwoo’s little journey down the path of all his memories had made him vulnerable and emotional, and his voice left him for a second. "I have no choice, Mingyu ...".

The alpha balled up his left hand and, angrily, pointed his right index finger at him. His body trembled with anger and his eyes told him how incredibly upset he was with him. "And you were going to do this to _me_ , as well?!" he yelled angrily.

"I-"

"You were just going to lie to me, lie and keep lying before leaving and _breaking_ my heart and _ruining_ my life? _Who does that?_!" He shouted, "How can you be so awful? So cruel?!".

"I’m sorry," Wonwoo sobbed. "I never wanted this to happen. Everything between us moved so fast and I can’t think straight when I’m around you and me...".

"Don’t give me your pathetic excuses!" the alpha shouted, tears streaming down his face. "You should have told me that you weren’t interested in me _from the start!_ Or tell me some other lie. You knew this would never lead to where I wanted to!".}

"I know, okay? I know ...", Wonwoo shouted. "I I just got swept away in everything ... I know I should never have started anything with you, but I liked being with you and before I knew it I was in love with you...".

"But you were still going to leave me, after I told you I loved you. After I introduced you to my family".

"I had _no choice_ , Mingyu!" he begged him to understand. "I can’t give you anything. I want you to have a life, a real one, and I can’t give you that. I have four years, maybe five; how is that enough to give you what you want, what you deserve?".

"And yet you acted like you would!".

"Because I wanted, so much, you made me forget that I can never have anything ... I love you Mingyu, and I want everything with you ...", he cried, adding in a whisper: "But it's just not possible ...".

They were both silent, both crying and staring at the other. Mingyu’s brown orbs betrayed his anger, pain and misery; Wonwoo could see in his eyes that he’d just broken his dreams. Wonwoo's eyes displayed his regret, his plea for understanding and his own broken heart.

"I’m leaving now," Mingyu said in a whisper, determined, defeated.

"Mingyu, no, please don’t go," he begged. He knew he had nothing left in his apartment, in his life, that he could offer him, but he couldn’t bear to see him leave. His pleas were ignored, Mingyu turned around and left him, before Wonwoo could rise from his chair.

*****

Wonwo wasn’t worried about Mingyu telling someone else; he trusted him completely. Joshua wasn’t worried either, because he thought no one would believe Mingyu if he decided to.

All Wonwoo cared about was Mingyu _himself_ , and if he ever managed to overcome the pain he caused him. If Mingyu could ever look him in the eye again and not hate him. If he had not damaged him beyond repair.

If he’d ever sleep soundly again without the alpha lying next to him in bed.

*****

It was after the third night of crying himself to sleep that the loud buzzing of his doorbell woke Wonwoo up. He was not very happy with the intrusion; it was 3 in the morning and Wonwoo had just fallen asleep after finishing his first 10-hour shift after the accident. Wonwoo contemplated ignoring his visitor, but only two people knew where he lived, Joshua and Mingyu, and since it was 3 a.m., it might be important.

The sound of his doorbell filled his apartment again and again before he reached his door and found Mingyu on the other side of the door.

"Gyu?" he asked, tired and confused.

He looked horrible. He had dark circles under his eyes, he hadn’t shaved in days, his hair was greasy and reeked of alcohol. But the worst was the empty look in his eyes, the nothingness; even the golden specks around his pupils seemed weaker. "Baby ..." the alpha sighed, seemingly relieved, before rushing into his apartment.

"Gyu, what are you doing?" he asked.

The alpha turned to him, came closer and his intense gaze bured into his. Mingyu slowly raised his hand and patted Wonwoo's cheek. "I love you," he said, dragging words and Wonwoo bit his lip to avoid bursting into tears.

"Mingyu, I love you too, that's why we can’t...".

"You told me you have five more years," he interrupted. "Please spent them with _me_...".

Wonwoo opened his mouth to object, but Mingyu looked so broken that he didn’t have the heart to do it. " We will talk about it in the morning," he whispered instead, and the tallest one happily agreed. His hand easily found his in the dark and led him to his bedroom, where they both lay in bed.

Feeling Mingyu’s arms around him, smelling his familiar scent and hearing the comforting sound of him breathing next to his body made him fall asleep in seconds.

*****

Wonwoo woke up with Mingyu wrapped around him and everything in the world seemed fine again. The alpha’s grip around him tightened and kissed the top of his ear. " Good morning, baby," Mingyu whispered, and the sound of his voice made Wonwoo repress a shiver.

"Gyu".

"Do you have an aspirin?" he growled.

"In the kitchen," he replied, "Do you want breakfast?".

"Yes, please".

They headed to the kitchen, where Mingyu took some aspirin, before beginning his family routine with Wonwoo making pancakes and the alpha making coffee before setting the table.

"No wonder your pancakes are even better than mine: you had 90 years of practice," Mingyu said taking a bite, after they sat down with their freshly made breakfast.

"Well, it took me fifty years to work in a restaurant to master this pancake recipe, but the results speak for themselves, so it was worth it," he joked, and Mingyu hinted at a smile.

Wonwoo hadn’t felt so relaxed in days, and enjoyed his hot pancakes even more because he was able to spend them in a comfortable silence with Mingyu. But he knew it wouldn’t be long before they had to address the issue again.

"How was work?" Mingyu asked.

"It was nice, I’m glad to be back," Wonwoo replied. "It was great to see Soonyoung, Seungkwan and Seokmin again. Everyone was asking for you ...", he shut up and Mingyu gave him a weak attempt to smile. Mingyu hadn’t been back to work since the accident and wouldn’t be back for another week. His burns needed more time to heal and he still had a post-op check-up planned; Wonwoo had more lucky.

"I don’t think they know we’re _mmm_ -," _we broke up_ , left the words unsaid, but Mingyu got it anyway.

"Technically speaking, we didn’t," he said quietly.

"No, I guess not," Wonwoo said to the coffee cup in his hands. "Maybe we should make our breakup official then...".

"Or maybe we shouldn’t," Mingyu said, his brown eyes filled with a determination that felt like a punch in the stomach.

"Mingyu," Wonwoo objected.

"Won..." he said in a pleading voice.

"Please don’t make it harder than it already is..." he pleaded, his heart hurting as never before.

"You told me you loved me," Mingyu began.

"And I love you..."

"You told me you had five more years, spent them with _me_ ," there was a hint of desperation in his voice.

Wonwoo let out a sigh and a sadness took hold of his being that left him on the verge of tears. "Come on, Gyu, you know that’s not possible. You said yourself, this can never lead to where we both want this to...".

"I just... I just want _you_ , baby. You’re everything to me and I’d rather be with you just a couple of years than none. Even if we have to end it anyway. _I need you in my life_ , Wonwoo".

"Five years is nothing, Gyu, believe me. It would be incredibly foolish to spend them together. We could never build anything serious, and that’s what you should do with your life...".

"Exactly, it’s my life, I can decide what I want to do with it," he interrupted, upset. " Be honest with me, Wonwoo, don't you want to spend the next few years with me?".

"Of course I do!" he said hotly. "But in 5 years you’ll be 37. Don’t you want to have the dog, the 2.5 children and the white fence with your husband? Do you really want to start all over at that point in your life?".

"I don’t care about any of that if it’s not with you," he said stubbornly.

"Gyu..." he begged.

"I’m sorry, Wonwoo, but it’s true. I had relationships before you, I’ve dated a lot, and no one else has made me feel what you make me feel. No one else made me hate going to sleep, or has made me love cooking dinner together, or made me enjoy classical music," if his words didn’t make omega love him even more, the passionate way he said them definitely did. Mingyu's eyes lit up with his conviction and he radiated passion; they sent a shiver through Wonwoo's body. But that was Mingyu. He was sincere, inspiring, and had an ability with words that could make people do what they saw fit. Even Wonwoo.

"I just don’t understand why we should spend the next five years being unhappy if we don’t have to be," the alpha continued. "You spend your whole life running away to survive, but life should be more than just surviving. _Stay with me Wonwoo_ , stay with me and choose to _live_ ".

Wonwoo could do nothing to stop the tears from flowing down his face, because Mingyu was right. He could have lived more than 89 years, but he had not really lived. He had only done everything he could to survive. There was never time in his life to stop and smell the roses.

Mingyu wrapped his hand around Wonwoo, and again was surprised by the small temperature difference between them since the accident. Mingyu squeezed his hand to comfort him and that was what pushed him to the limit to say _yes_. Not only because he desperately wanted to stop and smell the roses, but because he wanted to stop and smell them with _him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this is heart breaking, idk how to react to Mingyu's words ( And you were going to do this to me, as well?! you were to lie before leaving, breaking my heart and ruining my lifee. who does that?) if i were in Wonwoo situation. A stab is less painful.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert >>3

Wonwoo was leaning against the bedroom door frame as he watched Mingyu redo his tie several times.

It was a couple of months after they decided to spend the next five years together, and even if Wonwoo felt he was holding Mingyu back, they had both made that decision on their own, knowing fully well what the consequences were. Mingyu was happy now and so was Wonwoo, and the latter was hoping that would at least count for something.

Wonwoo approached him, with a funny smile adorning his lips, and clapped his hands away. "Here, let me," he said as he took Mingyu's tie in his hands and quickly tied it into a nice knot. "You don’t have to be nervous".

"I’m not," the alpha insisted, but just like the second time he asked him out, the nervous tapping of his fingers against his thigh told him otherwise.

"Good, because Joshua has always wanted to meet you and already really fond of you, so you don’t have to worry," Wonwoo smiled as he removed a piece of nonexistent lint from Mingyu's shoulders.

When Wonwoo looked back at Mingyu, the adoration in his eyes took his breath away. The hand of the tallest found his own and his fingers were automatically intertwined, which made him smile. " I’m really happy to finally meet him," Mingyu shared. "I mean, the fact that he is your son and not your godfather definitely changes everything, but I always knew that he was important to you, so I’m really happy that you finally introduced us".

Wonwoo’s smile widened. "Me too," he confessed. "I’ve never had anyone important enough to introduce Joshua to, but _you_ are, Mingyu," he bowed to catch the alpha’s lips with his and gave him a sweet kiss. "In fact, I’m very excited that you two are officially meeting".

His lips met again when Mingyu kissed him. " Then let’s go," Mingyu took his lips to the hand he was still holding and kissed his knuckles, and the two of them went to the restaurant where they were supposed to meet Wonwoo's son.

The three were having dinner at "Monroe’s Cuisine", a French restaurant in a more secluded part of the city. The building was established in 1903, where it was built by a British family who used it as a holiday home. In 1943 it was sold to the Monroe family, who transformed it into a charming restaurant. Wonwoo and his son had been there several times over the years and the food had always been exquisite, even if they had been there several cooks in the 73 years that "Monroe’s Brasserie" welcomed hungry guests. But what was more important than food and tasteful decoration was that it wasn't a crowded place; the guests could comfortably have a private conversation.

Joshua was already there when they arrived, and he got up when he saw his father and Mingyu enter.

Wonwoo took his son in his arms and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Hello, honey, how have you been?", Wonwoo smiled, after whispering in his ear, "He’s nervous, be nice".

Joshua gave him a reassuring smile. "I was great," he replied, before turning to Mingyu. "Nice to finally meet you, Mingyu. My father has told me so much about you".

"All good things, I hope," Mingyu replied, as smooth as ever, when he shook Joshua’s hand.

"Most of them were," Joshua chuckled easily, and if Wonwoo had been a little nervous about the meeting, they disappeared when he saw how easily Mingyu and his son interacted.

The three sat down at the table that Joshua had reserved, and a nice young waiter showed up to deliver the menus and take their order of drinks.

"What a nice place, I’ve never been here before," Mingyu said as he looked around.

"Joshua and I have been here a handful of times," Wonwoo said. "The first time was to celebrate Joshua’s acceptance at Columbia in 1966. Remember, honey?" he asked his son.

"Of course, but the walls had a soft purple wallpaper, didn’t they?".

Wonwoo chuckled. " Yeah, I remember telling them how much I liked the color, so when I moved to Paris I bought wallpaper for my apartment in the same shade. But this beige color is definitely an improvement, especially with respect to that lime green color they had in the eighties".

Joshua laughed and looked at Mingyu. "How weird is this for you?".

"Extremely weird," Mingyu replied without losing pace. Even after knowing for several months that Joshua was his son, he still seemed to be in shock. "I have a daughter 40 years older than him".

"No, it just looks like that. I kept all the good genes to myself". Wonwoo exclaimed with a wink.

"But now that I know you two are related, I see the similarities," Mingyu continued.

"Really?" Wonwoo asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes", Mingyu turned to him and gave him a loving smile, "he has your nose".

"And my love for art," Wonwoo replied, returning his smile.

The rest of the dinner was spent talking about the jobs of Joshua and Mingyu, their families (Mingyu told Joshua about Minseo, and Joshua told him about his daughters) and the Yankees; an issue with which the two men immediately joined. Wonwoo recalled the baseball games he had gone to with Joshua before, after having to fake identities. He received multiple laughs from both men when he told them the kinds of problems he had encountered when he had just moved to a new country and was suffering from the language barrier.

Overall, it was a successful evening; just as Wonwoo knew it would be. He had really enjoyed the food and the wine was definitely a pleasure, but it was a perfect night because he was able to spend it with his two favourite people in the world. Wonwoo hasn’t had as much fun since he found out I was frozen.

Mingyu was right when he made him realize that he had not really lived, but that night he knew that now he did, next to him.

*****

The following months passed similarly. Wonwoo had lunch with Joshua every week and once a month they had dinner with Mingyu. On Friday nights when Jongdae performed with his band, they were both in "Grounders"; Minseo still had misgivings about Wonwoo, but the brunette finally cheered on him again as he passed week after week.

Mingyu and Wonwoo knew their time together was limited, so they made the most of what time they did have. When they weren’t working at the hospital, they hung out at Wonwoo’s apartment preparing dinner together, or relaxing on the couch while Mingyu read, Wonwoo drew and Calliope in between them, or spending a Netflix night.

Once fortnight, the couple went on a date to a play, a baseball game, a movie, a museum, a gallery or whatever they wanted. Wonwoo loved spending time with Mingyu, loved him _,_ and couldn’t remember a time when he would have been so happy. He lived in the same town as his son, woke up every morning with the man who made him feel loved, _loved and alive_ , had a cute cat and a great job. Wonwoo feared the moment it would all end, when he would have to say goodbye, but he tried not to waste time thinking about it. He was going to spend it doing much more fun things.

"I have a surprise for you," Wonwoo announced one night, in a hoarse voice, when he sat on Mingyu’s lap

The latter hummed, distracted, while leaving a trail of kisses from Wonwoo's collarbone to his ear. The alpha bit his earlobe, causing a deep moan from Wonwoo, before whispering into his ear. "Is that so?".

Mingyu made it very difficult for Wonwoo to concentrate: the sensation of his hard body against his, his musky scent, the sound of his hoarse voice; Everything distracted him delightfully, but he managed. "... Yes," he sighed. "It’s in my room".

Mingyu made a sound of protest when the omega stood up, but stopped complaining when Wonwoo made him follow him. In his bedroom, Wonwoo undressed himself, enjoying Mingyu’s dark and heated gaze as he stared at his naked skin.

"Take off your clothes," Wonwoo said in an authoritarian tone, and Mingyu smiled as he took off his clothes in a hurry.

Wonwoo gave him the box that had been waiting for them on his bedside table. "Body paint," he explained, raising an eyebrow in defiance. "And it’s edible".

Mingyu groaned. "Jesus, baby...", the latter bowed his lips on his own and pushed him sharply over the bed, rising above the lower one. Mingyu kissed him long and dirty, and when they parted they both of them breathed heavily, and Mingyu's dark eyes took him greedily, making him squirm under him. "Patience, love. I promise to make you feel good, but first I’m going to have fun with these paints".

Wonwoo smiled when the alpha words made a warmth run through him. "Do it".

Mingyu dipped his finger in the red paint and brought it to Wonwoo's abdomen. He tasted the liquid before applying it to his omega. "Cherry," he whispered, and his voice made Wonwoo tremble.

Wonwoo gasped in surprise when Mingyu began to draw something on his belly (the paint was colder than he expected), before relaxing under the sensation of Mingyu’s fingers gently caressing his skin.

The alpha seemed eager to fill his abdomen with flowers of all sizes and colors, making Wonwoo laugh with _pure happiness_ , which was a surprise; Wonwo didn’t know he was capable of making some kind of blatant sound. But the fun flowers that decorated his skin and Mingyu’s delicate touch made that possible.

It was a relief when Mingyu finally reached his nipples. His touch had excited him significantly and he longed for his attention. His little twins immediately formed like pebbles when those polished paint fingers came in contact with them, and Wonwoo let out a groan.

"Gyu..." he begged, needing more.

"Almost there, love," he promised. " You have the best areolas, baby," Mingyu said as he took his time to cover Wonwoo's two buttons with paintings, before giving him some light kisses. Whenever Wonwoo tried to get his partner to deepen his kisses there, the alpha turned away, taunting himself, making Wonwoo more in need of his touches.

Wonwoo’s dick yearned for Mingyu’s touch, and he could already feel his cum dripping between his thighs, so he rubbed desperately against his alpha’s crotch, looking for friction. The hard length of Mingyu who was pressed against him, began to tremble and the alpha let out a tortuous moan. "Baby...", the alpha warned him, but he begged for more.

Mingyu’s lips stuck to his right button then, and the sigh of relief left by Wonwoo’s lips turned into a loud moan as Mingyu spread his hands and pushed two fingers into him _Thank God_ ... Mingyu began to work his entrance with his thumb, using his own fluids as lubricant, and attentions made him rebel under him. Mingyu waited until Wonwoo settled in and then repeated the move, this time encircling the opposite dick with his thumb, then stroking back and forth until Wonwoo dropped a moan with every swipe.

Wonwoo spread himself as wide as possible to Mingyu as he stroked him up and down with his fingers, varying the pressure on his entry with each stroke, while the alpha kept sucking and biting his nipples. He could feel Mingyu’s fingers pass through his moisture and spread the slip everywhere, getting wet.

Mingyu moved his thick fingers around his hole and licked the paint off his nipples. " Strawberry," the taller sighed, after beginning to suck from left to right.

"Oh, _shit, Gyu,"_ Wonwoo groaned at all the sensations running through his body. " I... love... your fingers," he gasped, while Mingyu fucked him with his fingers. " _Oh, my God,_ Gyu. You’re so _good"._

"That’s right, baby" Mingyu snarled and he curved his fingers inside him, hitting him right in his prostate, making him shout his pleasure name.

"I... can’t take it anymore," Wonwoo gasped, after the alpha repeated the movement over and over again. "Make me come _, Gyu"._

"Ask it, like a good boy, baby," Mingyu demanded quietly and gruffly. "The good boys always get what they want".

"Please, please, Gyu," he begged. " _I need you"._

Mingyu kissed him on the lips. "As you wish, baby", he said quietly and gruffly, before rewarding him by making small and tight swirls inside him with his right hand, while with the other hand he climbed and lowered along the delicate dick of his beloved, knowing exactly where to tease him for his maximum pleasure, until Wonwoo grabbed the sheets and moaned his name like it was a prayer.

Wonwoo’s orgasm broke free staining everything suddenly, struck him like a wave of pleasure, causing his toes to bend and his back to arch from the bed. His hands clung to the blankets tightly beneath him as he rocked his pelvis with each pulsing sensation. Mingyu kissed all the flowers on his body until he relaxed and then leaned over him to gently kiss his lips.

"God, you’re beautiful when you cum," Mingyu said, but Wonwoo couldn’t answer. The alpha leaned back, resting beside him as Wonwoo reached his fingers, intertwining them with those of the lowest. Wonwoo's body was still firing small aftershocks and he was still suffering from it, needing it even more. Wonwoo’s eyes landed on the opposite cock. The pre-seminal liquid dripped from its head, while remaining proud and hard, making Wonwoo’s mouth water.

"Mingyu," he whispered, clenching his fingers with his own

"Yes, my baby?".

" _I want you inside me_ ," the words he said in that sexy voice made Mingyu’s dick tremble with need. The alpha took his upper lip with him and bit him gently. "Good", the alpha breathed.

Mingyu knelt between Wonwoo's legs still open, laying his body atop of Wonwoo to find his lips in a slow kiss, his tongue fully exploring his mouth and Wonwoo was able to savor all the fruity flavors with which he had colored it. Wonwoo could feel the shaft of the hard dick pressing against his entrance. Breaking the kiss, Mingyu looked at his body, he had his fingers stained by the still damp paint sliding through his torso, sliding his palms to Wonwoo’s sides, causing him to moan under him.

"Ready, baby?" the alpha asked, with a mischievous gleam in his dark eyes. Wonwoo bit his lip when anticipation reached its highest point within him.   
  
Before he could respond, Mingyu pushed himself into him and began a rhythm that made him see stars.   
  
Mingyu suddenly stopped and pulled himself out of him, causing Wonwoo to complain in protest. "Don’t worry, baby. I know what I’m doing," Mingyu promised, making his entrance hurt even more.   
  
With a small forward motion he could feel Mingyu pushing against his slippery entrance and, with a maddening slowness, he entered him, his mouth falling as Mingyu pushed his slick walls until they were pelvis to pelvis.   
  
With that same deliberate slowness, Mingyu pulled back and then into him again, pushing as deep as he could and then staying there, both bodies intertwined, provoking both of them the need to never separate. Wonwoo groaned deeply in his chest and that made him start to move again.   
  
From that angle, Mingyu’s penetration was deep and he began making hard and slow movements, rubbing against Wonwoo at the peak of each push and stimulating his dick until the omega groaned once more under him. With every noise Wonwoo made, he could feel Mingyu's dick contract deep inside him and the omega squeezed around him, encouraging him to speed up a bit. Mingyu's rhythm increased, his fingers slid upward to play with Wonwoo's nipples, pulling and twisting gently until Wonwoo was gasping slightly, squeezing his walls tighter around the alpha.   
  
With a grunt, Mingyu hit him hard, filling the air between them telling the omega how fucking beautiful he was and how tight he felt, as Wonwoo moved his hips quickly against those of the alpha. Wonwoo told him how much he loved his dick and how perfect he felt inside of him. It was tough, thick and warm, and that made Wonwoo forget everything around him except for Kim Mingyu himself. The latter kept up the dizzying pace of his pushing and pull until Wonwoo came hard; that release was even better than the previous one.   
  
Mingyu snarled a final grunt and came with him, shouting Wonwoo’s name in ecstasy. The alpha, finally getting the orgasm he so much deserved and longed for, pushed and pushed through his orgasm until his legs trembled, and then he pulled out of his omega and collapsed on top of his lover’s chest. Wonwoo wrapped his arms around him, laughing softly. They lay down together, both bodies glued together by the paint, their releases, and by the sheer sweat that covered them both, until Wonwoo pushed Mingyu over his shoulders, nudging him to get off of him.   
  
"You really know what you’re doing," the omega joked, still gasping for breath.   
  
"You don’t sound so surprised," the alpha said, also trying to catch his breath, making Wonwoo laugh.

"I’m not," he assured his alpha, before kissing his lips and muttering a "I love you".  
  
Mingyu smiled with arrogance. "I love you too, baby".


	11. Chapter 11

"I was thinking," Mingyu began by saying one night, when the two of them were relaxing in their bathtub, "that it would be a good idea if we moved in together".   
  
Wonwoo tensed. "Mingyu ..." he said with regret in his voice, and closed his eyes, hoping that the darkness would ease his pain a little. " I don’t think it’s...".   
  
"Won ...".   
  
"It will only make things more difficult," the omega interrupted. "When we have to..." _end things,_ he swallowed to pull the knot out of his throat. " when we have to say goodbye...".   
  
"It will be difficult anyway," Mingyu replied, "I doesn't matter, Wonwoo, _not to me_. If we'd break up tomorrow or in five years, or if we had shared an apartment or not during those years, the pain will be the same ...". Wonwoo couldn’t disagree with that, so he kept silent. " And think of how convenient it would be; we already spent all our time together; this would make it much easier and we'd saved a lot of money if we didn’t have to spend it on rent".   
  
Wonwoo hummed. "It’s up to you, Gyu," he conceded. "But, just ... think about your future, okay?".   
  
"I promise I’ll kick you out when I find someone else," he joked, but it wasn’t much fun for either of them.   
  
"Good...," Wonwoo whispered. "Why do you always ask me these kinds of questions in the bathroom?" he asked aloud.   
  
"Because it’s easier for me to convince you here," Mingyu said conceited, and he understood what the alpha meant when he squeezed his buttocks gently, causing him to suffer a surprise spasm.   
  
"Shit, Gyu...", he moaned, and Mingyu kissed his shoulder tenderly as the alpha began to touch his dick slowly.

  
  
*****

  
  
It was a month later, in July, that Wonwoo and Joshua celebrated the latter 67th birthday together, having lunch. He gave his son a new watch as a birthday gift and the broad smile he gave him when Joshua unwrapped his gift filled his heart with warmth. Joshua looked just like his alpha father.   
  
"How is living with Mingyu?" Joshua asked when the food had arrived.   
  
"It’s great," Wonwoo replied with a bite of his tuna salad. " I finally got all my stuff set up, and his apartment is a hundred times better than that old shoebox I used to live in. Calliope doesn’t know what to do with all that space," he joked, and Joshua chuckled.   
  
"I’m glad you two decided to move in together," his son told him.   
  
"Yes, so do I", Wonwoo said. "I don’t like being apart from him and now we barely are," he admitted with a blush. " Besides, now I can save some money for you to inherit in a couple of years".   
  
"Dad, please".   
  
"The plan hasn’t changed, Joshua," Wonwoo whispered to his salad. 

"Why not? You have an infinite number of years at your disposal," the beta said stubbornly. "Why not add a few more? For me? For Mingyu?".

"I’m doing that for all three of us, honey...", Wonwoo replied, feeling sad. "I can’t go on like this for forever, you know. And eventually I have to let Mingyu go, he deserves a real life, one like you have, I can’t hold him forever. And your life would be a lot easier if you didn’t have to keep lying to Jeonghan about me being your cousin’s son, or without going to that lawyer to get me a new identity. What if they finally go to the police?" his voice betrayed the panic that was starting inside him. " I don’t want to be a guinea pig, and I definitely don’t want you to go to jail...".   
  
"Those Wallace lawyers are not going to report us," Joshua replied calmly, and squeezed his father’s hand as a means to comfort him. " If the authorities find out what’s really going on at that law firm, they’ll be locked up for years. You have nothing to worry about, father".   
  
"I guess...", he sighed, and rubbed his forehead, hoping to avoid a headache nearby.   
  
"Mingyu knows your plan?".   
  
"No, and I would like to keep it that way," he let out a tired sigh. "Honey, please, I’m getting upset and I definitely don’t want to discuss this on your birthday. Can we talk about something else?".   
  
"I received a new commission yesterday," Joshua said immediately, respecting his father’s request. " Somebody on Wall Street wants a painting of his granddaughter".   
  
"Honey, that’s amazing," Wonwoo said, his moodiness vanished like snow in the sun. This was not Joshua’s first assignment, and Wonwoo knew it would not be his last, but he felt as proud as the first time he told him he had received a job. "Congratulations, I’m so proud of you," he smiled cheerfully, and that smile didn’t go away for the rest of lunch.

  
  
*****

  
  
"Baby, what is it?" Mingyu asked worried, when he found Wonwoo crying in their bed, holding the pictures of him and Minjae and the bracelet his ex-boyfriend gave him.   
  
"Is Minjae happy?" Wonwoo asked, instead of answering.   
  
Mingyu approached him and sat on the edge of the bed. He put his hand on one of Wonwoo's feet and gently caressed the omega's ankle with his thumb. " It is," Mingyu replied. "I know you feel guilty for breaking up with him all those years ago, but he’s had a good life. Minjae became very successful and loved; just as you wanted".

Wonwoo wiped some tears from his cheeks. "But how were those years after I left? Was he very sad? It’s just that ... I feel so bad when I think about what I did ... what I must've put him through ...". Wonwoo looked up at the tallest, finding compassion and understanding in his eyes. "I want to tell him".   
  
His announcement took Mingyu by surprise and his eyes opened in shock. Wonwoo had been thinking more and more lately about telling Minjae the truth. If Minjae wanted or needed closure, Wonwoo wanted him to have it. And this would be the time to tell Minjae the truth, since Wonwoo was living his last life; he didn't have to keep his secret for another three decades. But first he wanted to hear Mingyu’s thoughts on the subject.   
  
"Are you sure?" the apha asked, and he nodded in response.   
  
"What do you think?" Wonwoo asked quietly and Mingyu stopped the movements of his thumb on his ankle and squeezed it to reassure him.   
  
"I support you in every decision you make, Won," Mingyu said, "if you want to tell Minjae, I have your back".   
  
Wonwoo wiped his tears and smiled in gratitude. "Thank you," he sighed, before leaning forward and kissing Mingyu gently. " I love you," he muttered against his lips.   
  
Mingyu’s lips followed his to give him another kiss and when they parted, he repeated the act. After that, the tallest wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly, until all Wonwoo felt was warmth.

  
  
*****

  
  
Wonwoo got the chance to tell Minjae everything in September. YooChan had to travel to New York on business and Minjae decided to accompany him, so Mingyu and Wonwoo invited him to lunch at their house when Yoochan was in a meeting.   
  
Wonwoo was as nervous as when he told Mingyu, possibly even more so because of how he ended the three-year relationship he had with Minjae. But Wonwoo didn’t care about his nerves; he wasn’t going to back down.   
  
After Minjae’s arrival, Wonwoo confessed that there was something he wanted to tell him. Mingyu excused himself to go to his studio and the two of them sat on the couch. Minjae seemed confused and intrigued when Wonwoo began his story, but as the story progressed, confusion remained and disbelief replaced Minjae’s initial fascination. Wonwoo gave Minjae the photos, diplomas, IDs and everything else he had shown Mingyu months ago to back up his story.   
  
At first, Minjae didn’t believe him. "You’re lying. It is not possible ...", he said, annoyed, while shaking his head, but Wonwoo proved his worth when he gave Minjae a detailed description of the apartment he rented when Minjae met him at the restaurant.   
  
Minjae stared at him with tears in his brown eyes. "How is this possible?" the alpha whispered.   
  
Wonwoo shrugged, blinking to wipe away his own tears. "I have no idea," he admitted.

"Why didn’t you tell me, John?" Minjae snorted. " _Or Wonwoo?"_ he added in a somewhat more accusatory tone.   
  
"Wonwoo ...", he confirmed and swallowed spit before continuing. "Because I couldn’t. I couldn’t tell anyone, Minjae. I wanted to tell you, so bad, please believe me when I say that. But I couldn’t risk the wrong people finding out".   
  
"You didn’t trust me," Minjae said, cold.   
  
"No, I did," Wonwoo hurried to say. "But knowing it could have been a danger to you, too..." he said.   
  
"Then why did you tell Mingyu? Why would you risk him like that?".   
  
"I never planned on falling in love with either one of you, I never planned on finding myself in a situation where I loved someone so much that I wanted to tell them everything," Wonwoo tried desperately to explain himself, so that Minjae would understand. " But, I did it, twice. You have no idea how lonely I was, Minjae. How happy you both made me, so I decided to be selfish...".   
  
'Yes, you were!" Minjae spat. "You broke my heart, Wonwoo, and now you’re going to do the same thing to Mingyu! You can’t give him anything, only heartbreak; don’t do that to him!".   
  
Wonwoo felt some tears streaming down his cheeks, but let them flow."I know ...", he whispered. "He knows that, too and yet, _he chose to stay with me_ ".   
  
"Why?".   
  
"Because I make him happier than he's ever been," Wonwoo replied bluntly, before adding in a softer tone, "And the same goes for me ...", Minjae squeezed his lips into a thin line and nodded, once, but made no comment. " I... I’m still planning on staying in New York for a couple of years and Mingyu asked me to spend those years with him. He promised me that if he meets someone else, he'll tell me. I will leave immediately, because I want him to have what you have with YooChan. That’s why I ended things with you in the first place, because I knew I couldn’t give you what you deserved".   
  
"You really love Mingyu, don’t you?".   
  
"Yes," Wonwoo replied without losing pace. "I never planned to, love either one of you, that is. But, I suppose the heart just wants what it wants ...", Wonwoo’s shoulders sank and his gaze settled on his crossed hands. "And then, after the accident with Mingyu, I couldn’t leave him anymore ...", _like how I left you_ , the words were not said, but they hung heavily in the air. Wonwoo was embarrassed, but he looked at Minjae so he could give the alpha what he deserved; an apology. "I am so sorry, Minjae. I truly am, for all the hurt I caused you. But believe me when I say that I loved you so much...".   
  
A tear fell on Minjae’s cheek, but he stubbornly dried it. "Why are you telling me now?" asked, quietly, full of tears not shed. "After all these years?".

Wonwoo knew he couldn’t tell Minjae the real reason why he was telling him the whole story now, but the answer he gave wasn’t a lie either. "Because I wanted you to know the truth. I loved you, but I couldn’t be with you, and I wanted you to know why that really was ... Even if it’s three decades too late...".   
  
Both remained silent for a long time, lost in their thoughts and struggling with tears. "I understood it with Yoochan," Minjae confirmed, breaking the silence. "Someone who loves me for all I am, who always has my back, makes me laugh. Yoochan gave me a love and happiness that lasts a lifetime; a lifetime we’ve spend together. That’s how I know Mingyu is making a huge mistake by staying with you".   
  
Minjae spoke the exact words aloud that had haunted Wonwoo from the moment he was with Mingyu again. He could feel his face lose its color and his heart beating wildly in his chest. " I know ...", he whispered, finally letting his tears flow freely.   
  
"I want Mingyu to be happy, I want him as a son, he’s one of the most important people in my life," Minjae began. "He has been for a long time. And I’m happy that he’s happy now, but I want him to have his own happily ever after; just like I had".   
  
Wonwoo nodded and tried to wipe some tears off his face. "Me too...".   
  
"Then do what’s best for him, Wonwoo," he said quietly, before standing up. "I’m going back to my hotel, I need to be alone for a moment".   
  
"Yes, of course," Wonwoo said as he walked Minjae to the door.   
  
"Thank you for telling me, Wonwoo," Minjae said as he prepared to leave. "And I want you to know that I don’t regret it. I loved you so much and you made me so happy when we were dating. The ending was horrible, but the previous years were incredible and I wouldn’t trade those for anything...".   
  
Wonwoo smiled in gratitude and gave Minjae a hug when the man put on his coat. "Me too, Minjae," he said in Minjae’s ear, re-familiarizing himself with a hug from Kim Minjae. "You made all the bad disappear for a while".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i was a little bussy, btw the end is coming <33


	12. Chapter 12

"Mingyu, you’re being ridiculous!" Wonwoo said, almost running while trying to keep up with the alpha, which was no easy task because Mingyu had long legs.   
  
Twenty seconds earlier, Mingyu and Wonwoo had been in the warm and dry apartment of Minseo and Jongdae, where they had been invited to dinner. Wonwoo had given the hosts some red wine, Jongdae had made steaks and Minseo, in fact, had smiled at Wonwoo when they came in, all of which were signs assuring Wonwoo that it was going to be a great evening.   
  
Until Mingyu lost his mind when Minseo told him, absolutely delighted, that she and Jongdae were engaged.   
  
"To get married?" Mingyu shouted, furious.   
  
The face of Minseo was immediately transformed from one that emitted happiness to one that emits anger. "Of course to get married! We’re committing to each other _for life_ , because we want to. That shows how much we love each other!". She screamed, and then everything exploded.   
  
The Kims screamed like crazy, Mingyu insisted that her sister was making a mistake by getting married, and she told her older brother that he had no idea what he was talking about and that he could go fuck off, so that's what Mingyu did.   
  
And Wonwoo ran after him. "Can you please slow down before I break my legs?" Mingyu suddenly stopped, seemingly determined to walk.   
  
Wonwoo stood in front of him, so that he could look directly into Mingyu's eyes. "What is your problem?" he asked, crossing his arms.   
  
Mingyu looked at him, but he didn't hesitate and looked back at him. "I don’t know if you heard what Minseo said, Wonwoo, but she is getting married, that's my problem!".   
  
"Oh, don’t worry!" Wonwoo mocked. "I heard and saw everything! How she shared _the most wonderful_ and important news with you, her only brother, her only family, and how you told her it was the biggest mistake she’d ever make. No, you didn’t tell her, you yelled it!", Wonwoo pointed his finger at Mingyu’s firm chest. "You couldn’t have done something more awful, Kim Mingyu! You broke her heart!".   
  
Mingyu had the dignity of looking embarrassed and even a little sorry, but he was nothing if not proud. "She’s too young!" he blurted out. "She doesn’t know what marriage really means, what kind of commitment it is," Mingyu said.   
  
"He’s 24 years old!".   
  
"Exactly!" Mingyu said, as if Wonwoo had just helped prove his point.   
  
"When I was 24 I was a widower and a single omega," Wonwoo said calmly, curious to see what he would say about it.   
  
Mingyu seemed to deflate and his gaze settled on his shoes. "Yes, well..." he began, uncomfortable. "That was at a different time".   
  
"It may be so, but love is still love. And Minseo and Jongdae love each other very much; it’s obvious," Wonwoo said. "What is this really about?".

"I just don’t want her to make a mistake, not in something as big as getting married. I’m supposed to stop her from doing that," Mingyu continued, stubbornly. "Jongdae is too old," he said, and Wonwoo rolled his eyes.   
  
"Do you really want to talk about age differences in a relationship?". The omega said, and one of the corners of his mouth rose in a funny smile.   
  
"This is not funny," Mingyu said immediately, irritated.   
  
"Come on, Gyu," he insisted. "Tell me what's r _eally_ bothering you".   
  
"Nothing, I’m just afraid of Minseo...".   
  
"Is it because of what Minjae said?".   
  
".. No."   
  
"Then, yes ... " Wonwoo whispered discouraged, even if he understood where that came from, "You know I'm okay with breaking up, if you want to".   
  
"Yes, well, I don’t agree with that, Wonwoo," he said angrily. "I don’t agree with that at all ...".   
  
"I know," Wonwoo swallowed the tears that were coming. "Me too".   
  
"I want what Minjae and YooChan have. I want to make that commitment for life, _for love_ , just like Minseo and Jongdae are about to make, I want to make it with you. I want that with you, baby".   
  
"Minjae was right...".   
  
"No, he wasn't", the alpha interrupted, a desperate tone in his voice.   
  
"He was, Gyu, and we both know it ... we should have never done this, never. This will wreck you, I will wreck you, and I never wanted to ...", he was close to becoming hysterical and far from finished speaking, but Mingyu stopped his ramblings when he bent his lips over his.   
  
Mingyu kissed him hard, desperate for his message to come across. "You can never wreck me, Jeon Wonwoo", he breathed when they parted. " Your frankness, stubbornness and impatience have given me so much happiness, that the time I spend with you has been the best of my life. You and our time together will always make me smile, so let’s not shorten it".   
  
Wonwoo snorted and whispered, "Only if you’re sure...":   
  
Mingyu blinked once, interlaced their hands and kissed Wonwoo's forehead. "I want to spend infinity with you, Jeon Wonwoo, but I can’t have that, so I want to have those 5 years, at least," Mingyu’s eyes, as always, were the reflection of his soul and told Wonwoo how sincere he was.   
  
Wonwoo squeezed the alpha hands and kissed his lips. "I also want to spend inifinity with you, Kim Mingyu. I love you," he whispered to Mingyu's lips, before kissing him again. "And I will love you even more if you go back to Minseo now and apologize".   
  
Mingyu sighed and leaned against his forehead. "Good, because that’s where I was planning to go now ... Will you come with me for moral support, baby?".   
  
"Always," he promised, and they went back to the young couple’s house, holding hands. "I hope they haven’t finished the wine I gave them," Wonwoo said.   
  
Mingyu chuckled. "Knowing my sister, that's impossible".

  
  
*****

In November, Mingyu and Wonwoo enjoyed a rainy Sunday on which they were both free, washing their clothes together. Wonwoo loved doing laundry, especially since they invented the washer and dryer. There was something in the freshly cleaned sheets and clothes, the clean, soft feel of the cloth under his fingertips, the floral scent that filled the room as they folded the clothes, that made him smile, especially if he had Mingyu’s company in the house.   
  
"Minghao told me a joke yesterday," Mingyu shared. Minghao was one of his patients in the pediatric ward, who was brought in with appendicitis the day before yesterday.   
  
"Was it good?" Wonwoo asked, smiling, as he folded a towel.   
  
"I think so".   
  
"But you have a horrible sense of humor," Wonwoo joked.   
  
"Minghao also thought it was fun," the doctor replied.   
  
"Well, I trust him".   
  
Mingyu laughed. "Well, a man went to the doctor for a physical. After the doctor examined him, he told the man he had bad news: he had cancer and Alzheimer’s. The man replied, "Well, at least I don’t have cancer". Mingyu looked at Wonwoo expectantly, curious to see what his reaction was. A snort came from the pink lips of the omega, before he began to laugh.   
  
"Okay, yes, that was very good," nodded the omega, still laughing, before he recovered when he saw the warm, dreamy look in Mingyu’s eyes. "What?", he asked, still with a smile adorning his features.   
  
"Nothing, I just remembered the first time I heard you laugh. That was the moment I began to fall in love with you," Mingyu replied, eyes fixed on him, with a distant look and a sweet smile on his lips, while brought his hand to the opposite face. Mingyu’s fingers landed on Wonwoo’s soft hair and his thumb caressed his cheek.   
  
"You sap", Wonwoo joked, enjoying the chill that swept through his body in reaction to Mingyu’s touch. Wonwoo’s hand found its way to the back of the taller man’s neck and drew him to kiss his lips. Mingyu responded enthusiastically, and when they parted ways, Wonwoo demanded that his lover had to tell him all about that moment.   
  
Mingyu chuckled, and Wonwoo not only enjoyed the sound his boyfriend made, but also how his eyes were a darker shade than a moment ago and how his lips were now swollen. " It was in the hospital, of course, and it was over a year ago," he began, his dark eyes holding Wonwoo captive. "I was filling out a chart at the nurses' desk when I heard you laughing. I was in the middle of a 12-hour shift and had just lost a patient, so you can imagine what kind of state I was in...".

"Then, all of a sudden, that bright, melodic sound flashed across the sky, drawing my attention, and when I looked up, I saw you sitting in a bed with a young patient, reading "Big Friendly Giant. I’ve never seen you smile so brilliantly before and the boy also looked so happy. I immediately felt much better, and all I wanted was to hear you laugh like that again".  
  
Wonwoo blinked to dry his tears and gave him a kiss. "That’s definitely a better story than when I started falling in love with you".  
  
Mingyu seemed intrigued. "Yes?" he asked, encouraging him.  
  
"It was during one of our millions of fights," Wonwoo began, a little flushed. "I realized that I had never met anyone as exasperating and smug as you, or someone with such beautiful eyes...".  
  
"And don’t forget my ass" Mingyu interrupted him smiling playfully, making him laugh. He would never let him forget it.  
  
"... that I still respected, despite your imperfect personality, because I knew you would support me, even if you were a complete asshole, but you are the kind of an asshole I really like and when I realized that, there was no stopping it...".  
  
Mingyu smiled at him, happy. "So, it was my ass".  
  
Wonwoo snorted and didn’t even mind sounding like a pig. "Yeah, right".

  
  
*****

  
The rainy and cold November became a snowy and even colder December. The last month of the year was full of Christmas preparations and celebrations.  
  
Obviously, most hours of the month were spent working at the hospital, but the Christmas cheer made long shifts feel more fleeting than those other 11 months.  
  
Wonwoo and Mingyu celebrated Christmas Day with Joshua and his family, and the next day with Minseo and Jongdae. It was by far the best Christmas Wonwoo had in decades.  
  
Soonyoung and Jihoon celebrated their first anniversary by leaving over the weekend, which prompted Mingyu to address the theme of their upcoming anniversary.  
  
"When exactly is our anniversary?", Wonwoo asked, a little confused. When he thought about it, he couldn’t pinpoint the date exactly. He assumed their anniversary would be the date of their first date, when they made pizza together in Mingyu’s apartment (now home to both of them), but it could also be when they went to the hospital Christmas party last year, officially confirming their relationship to their colleagues.  
  
Or it could be between those two moments, when Mingyu told Minseo they were something, or later, when Wonwoo told Mingyu the truth about his immortality, or when he packed up all his stuff and he and Calliope moved in with Mingyu.  
  
Mingyu thought about it for a second. "I guess we don’t have an exact date, do we?".  
  
"Not really," Wonwoo nodded, snuggling closer to him on the couch.  
  
"Well, technically we started dating in November, and in December we told everyone, but we have enough to celebrate this month ...".

"So do you want to go out in January?" Wonwoo asked, unable to prevent the yawn from coming out of his mouth and his eyelids from falling. Mingyu’s chest was his favorite pillow and it had been a very tiring week.   
  
"Yes, we have a couple of days off. Could we spend them in the city of love?".   
  
"Do you want to travel to Paris?" Wonwoo questioned him.   
  
"You have lived there for years, I thought I would never have the opportunity to go there again with my personal tour guide".   
  
"Umm, yes ... you shouldn’t let an opportunity like that go to waste," the omega joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late, i was really busy with the uni :cc


	13. Chapter 13

December and 2016 ended for Wonwoo and Mingyu in Central Park, where they kissed a happy new year under the lights of bright stars and even brighter fireworks.   
  
In late January they boarded a plane that flew halfway around the world and landed in Paris. They had four days of sightseeing, croissants (plus other French specialities) and incredible sex under the French sky, before they returned to the United States reluctantly. Wonwoo had never enjoyed being abroad as much as he did then.   
  
Mingyu was overwhelmed with work and made sure that Minseo’s wedding was the fairy-tale wedding she always dreamed of as a child, but she still made sure that Wonwoo got a bouquet of flowers on Valentine’s Day. This time he surprised him with red peonies, and Calliope with some extra tuna.   
  
Minseo and Jongdae were to be married in July, at the estate of Minjae and YooChan, and even if it was still five months away, it seemed that they had taken over not only the Kims lives, but also Wonwoo's. Wedding planning had been much easier in the 1940s, when he'd married Jun.   


Wonwoo thought better of bringing this up with Mingyu; he knew it hurt the alpha that Wonwoo had married once, but he could never marry him. So he pretended that none of his situation was out of the ordinary, as Mingyu always did. Wonwoo knew they probably had a limit, but the two were really happy together, and that was enough, at least for them.   
  
In March, a year had passed since Mingyu had introduced Wonwoo to his godparents, a year since Mingyu first told him he loved him, and a year since they were electrified by the strange blue ray.   
  
Just like the year before, Wonwoo met at the couple’s mansion to celebrate their wedding anniversary, with Mingyu next door, of course. This time, however, Minjae was not so happy to see Wonwoo.   
  
It was the first time since his conversation in New York, where Wonwoo had told him about his past. Where Minjae had been welcoming and anxious the year before, he was now cold and visibly upset by Wonwoo’s presence. Minjae disagreed with his godson’s and his relationship, and only the three of them knew exactly why, Jongdae, YooChan and Minseo were in the dark.   
  
Minjae continued to scowl at Wonwoo, and continued to make sarcastic comments about him. It was painful for both Wonwoo and Mingyu, and confusing for the others, although the police suspected it had to do with Wonwoo escaping from Mingyu the year before.   
  
Wonwoo thought Minjae didn’t _really_ hate him. Not in the real sense of the word, anyway. After all, the painting he had given Minaje so many years ago still decorated the space above the fireplace.

Minjae used his visit as a chance to say once again what he thought in hopes of changing Mingyu’s mind about being with Wonwoo. But it ended in a big fight between the ardent engineer and the stubborn doctor. Wonwoo found Mingyu in his room afterwards, packing up and telling him they were leaving.   
  
"We’re not leaving, Gyu," Wonwo said with a firm voice and arms crossed. "Stop being so dramatic".   
  
"Dramatic?" He spat. "I’m not being dramatic! I am sick and tired of Minjae getting into our relationship and trying to end what we have!".   
  
"He does that because he loves you...".   
  
"Whose side are you on?" he said, in an angry, accusing voice.   
  
Wonwoo rolled his eyes, indifferent. "Don’t be childish, MIngyu. I’m _always_ on your side, even if you’re ridiculous. Minjae loves you and only takes care of you".   
  
"Maybe he’s just jealous," he complained.   
  
"Why would he be jealous?".   
  
"Because he still loves you?" he replied, as if it were the most obvious.   
  
"He doesn’t," Wonwoo sighed, before continuing. " We loved each other, very much, but that was a long time ago and it’s nothing compared to what he have with Yoochan now,"   
  
Mingyu sat on the bed, looking defeated, and Wonwoo sat on his lap. The alpha’s arm was wrapped around the opposite waist holding his back, and Wonwoo’s hand traveled to the back of Mingyu's neck, where his fingers began to play with the alpha hair. " Or with _what we have_ ," Wonwoo said quietly, and kissed Mingyu's forehead. "I love you".   
  
Mingyu looked at him and the walnut brown of his eyes met his own. "I’m sure this year has passed quickly, right?".   
  
"Yes, it has," he nodded. They had already been reduced to four years; the last year had felt more like a month, rather than the 12 that had actually been. "Let’s do what we always do: make the best of it. Because we're not leaving today, Gyu," Wonwoo added with a somewhat sterner voice.   
  
Mingyu growled, but did not fight him.   
  
The rest of the weekend was spent outdoors, celebrating the anniversary of Minjae and Yoochan, and talking about the upcoming wedding of Minseo and Jongdae. It was a good weekend.

  
  
*****

  
Joshua was the first to notice, which seemed the most obvious. His son had known Wonwoo the longest. Joshua had gone abroad for a week at a convention, so they hadn’t seen each other for two weeks when they met again. And he was an artist; which meant he had an eye for detail.

They were at a restaurant for their weekly lunch, when Joshua looked at it closely. "You look different, father," he said cautiously.   
  
"Is that so?" Wonwoo said absently, as his eyes stared at the menu he was holding. "Asparagus soup looks great".   
  
It was a warm June afternoon, so Wonwoo thought of ordering a sandwich to eat instead of something hot, but the soup really looked delicious, so he ordered ice water with it. "I’m sorry, honey, what did you say before?".   
  
"That _you look different,_ Dad," Joshua repeated patiently, as he crossed his hands on the table. " I could put my hands on fire for it, your face has changed".   
  
"Changed?" Wonwoo chuckled. "Josh, I think you need some new glasses".   
  
"Funny" joked Joshua, and then they talked about their son’s work and, later on, the play that Mingyu and he had seen together, ah, and the tulips that Mingyu had bought him.   
  
When Wonwoo arrived at the apartment empty, except for his cat, he found himself examining his face in the bathroom mirror. Joshua’s little comment about his "changed face" had made him curious. When his curiosity about what was different didn'tt heal, he looked at old photographs and sketches of himself in the hope that it would be easier for him to locate those "changes".   
  
Wonwoo’s heart accelerated at an alarming rate and his lungs filled with air when he saw a noticeable change in his face, he had wrinkles around his eyes. In all his years on earth he had never had wrinkles, lines or anything else that visibly implied that he was aging.   
  
How is this possible?   
  
The thought that crossed his mind was that he had received such lines because he was happier now than he had been in the last 5 decades and had laughed more, but that was not the only thing different. A few weeks ago, Wonwoo had had a very strange cold for a week, and he hadn't been sick since his car accident in 1952.   
  
And there was the fact that it was physically warm again, since he and Mingyu had gotten electrified. He had felt different since that night, not only warmer, but also more _alive_   
He assumed it was Mingyu, not lightning strike, and maybe it was.   
  
Perhaps Mingyu’s love had cured him.   
  
But perhaps the second blue ray had reversed the effects of the first.   
  
Wonwoo had no hope at first; that was all he would have wanted for the past 50 years, but the evidence was there now.   
  
"I’m getting old," he whispered to himself. The words felt strange in his tongue, surreal, but he said them again. And again. A couple more times, until he laughed hysterically and tears (both happy and sad ones) ran down his cheeks. " I’m getting old!".

That’s how Mingyu found him, like a complete mess on the floor of their bathroom. Wonwoo smiled widely, but tears dripped down his face. "Baby, what is it?" the alpha asked worried, and immediately sat next to him on the cold tiles and surrounded him with an arm.   
  
Wonwoo turned to him and held his face, looking into his eyes. "I’m aging" he saw the worry in Mingyu's brown eyes turn into confusion, disbelief.   
  
"What?" he muttered.   
  
Wonwoo repeated his previous statement and told him everything. The lines of expression, the cold, his warmth, the fact of feeling different. "I know it’s not much, but I know, Gyu. I just know".   
  
Mingyu smiled cheerfully. "That’s enough for me, baby," he promised, as tears rolled across the alpha face, as they kissed.

  
  
*****

  
  
They were definitely convinced a month later, right after Minseo’s wedding, when Wonwoo showed Mingyu a positive pregnancy test.   
  
Both were convinced and happier than ever.   
  
Wonwoo was sitting on the floor of his living room surrounded by 100 origami swans that he alone made (with Joshua’s help) waiting for Mingyu to return home. He had turned off all the main lights in the room, except for a table lamp, and had lit little candles on the windowsill, so the dark room was illuminated by a bright golden light.   
  
Wonwoo had begun this little surprise for him before he knew they were waiting, but now that they knew they were having a baby, he had no doubt that Mingyu would propose soon.   
  
Wonwoo just wanted to get ahead of him, he was always competitive.   
  
And he loved Mingyu like no one else on earth could. Wonwoo was convinced that Mingyu deserved a surprise like this, a grand romantic gesture, and the greater assurance that he could give him all his heart and that he was serious about him (in addition to having his son) after all the pain and uncertainty Wonwoo had given him.   
  
Wonwoo sat with his back straight, excited, when he heard Mingyu put the key in the keyhole and open the door. He would be greeted by a trail of origami swans leading to a pool of swans where he was sitting in the middle.   
  
"Baby, I’m...", he interrupted. "What’s this?" he heard him ask, surprised.   
  
Then, suddenly, he entered the room and stood still when he saw him. Finally. It felt as if Wonwoo had waited forever for this moment.   
  
Mingyu gave him a bright smile. "What’s going on?".

"Why don’t you come here and find out?".   
  
"Okay...", Mingyu replied, a little confused, but he did what was suggested.   
  
He sat in front of him and Wonwoo began the speech he had been waiting for for weeks to come out of his tongue. " I’ve wondered for 50 years why I didn’t age and I always thought it was the price I had to pay to stay with Joshua, and it hurt, because for most of those years I was an absent father. And that was my worst fear; not being there for my son ... But not getting old hurt even more after we fell in love, because I couldn’t remember a time in my nearly 90 years where I was this loved and so happy," he took Mingyu’s hands between his and squeezed them gently. His eyes met his and were full of understanding and love.   
  
"At first I could only promise you a couple of years, but now I can promise you _my whole life_ ," Wonwoo continued. "A full life, a family, laughter, love, happiness and some stupid fights. _I love you, Gyu_ , and I would endure another 30 years of loneliness if it meant I got the chance to grow old with you. Kim Mingyu, will you marry me?".   
  
"Yes, baby, of course," the alpha replied with a wide smile and his brown orbs swam in unbroken tears, highlighting the golden specks. Mingyu wrapped his strong arms around Wonwoo body and held them together. Wonwoo’s arms wrapped around the other’s neck as usual and his lips closed in his first kiss as an engaged couple.   
  
When they broke the kiss, they retreated for air, but remained wrapped in each other to savor the moment. "I have something for you," Wonwoo whispered in a hoarse voice when he unraveled. He took a box that was behind him on the floor and opened it for Mingyu.   
  
The box contained a silver pocket watch that glowed brightly. It was an ancient family heirloom on his family’s side and Wonwoo had always kept it with him; it was one of his few possessions that had moved with him around the world. Originally, the watch would go to Joshua, but his son agreed when Wonwoo suggested he would give it to Mingyu. Wonwoo really had the most amazing son.   
  
"I wanted to give you an engagement ring, but I couldn’t find one that I liked enough, so I give you an engagement present," Wonwoo explained. "It was my father’s pocket watch, and it belonged to my grandfather and his father before that. Joshua and I want you to have it now".   
  
Mingyu’s fingers touched the watch carefully and he seemed captivated by the silver accessory. "Won, it’s beautiful," he swallowed saliva and his nut swayed. "Are you sure you two want me to have it?" , he asked insecure, waving his eyes over his face.   
  
"Of course," he replied without doubt. "I love you, Joshua loves you, and soon we will be family".

"I love you too," he kissed his lips. "You, our baby and Joshua. I have never been so happy, my love," Mingyu gave him a cheerful and loving smile. "I also have something for you".   
  
"Really?" Wonwoo asked in surprise.   
  
Mingyu pulled a small red velvet box out of his coat pocket and Wonwoo held his breath. "It arrived at the jewelry store today and I picked it up on my way home. I had a big proposal planned tomorrow, with a dinner and a carriage ride through Central Park, but you beat me to it". Wonwoo chuckled and apologized. "Don’t even pretend to regret it, baby".   
  
"Well, now I am," Wonwoo smiled. "A carriage ride, Mingyu".   
  
"Through Central Park," the alpha added, conceited. Mingyu opened the box and a two _carat_ diamond engagement ring caught Wonwoo’s attention. "Wow, Mingyu ...".   
  
Mingyu slipped the ring around Wonwoo's left ring finger and took his hand. "We can still take that carriage ride tomorrow. Or the next day, or in ten years, or twenty ...", his voice went out and Wonwoo looked at him. "Because now we have our entire lives. **Together** ".   
  
" **Together** " Wonwoo agreed, and let his lips meet Mingyu’s again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end, I hope you liked this fic. I wanna thank everyone who supported me leaving such a beautiful comments and kudos. And how many of you have guessed, this is inspired by the movie The Age of Adaline, so you could give it a shot, it's a beautiful romantic movie.
> 
> Btw if you speak/read in spanish you can visit my wattpad account, https://www.wattpad.com/user/carat_dae, i have some other adaptations. And thanks again <333!!!


End file.
